


you've got the love

by smugden



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Mickey moving on, Mickey/OC - Freeform, Power Couple, Slurs, don't know how mickey got out so early but who cares?, enzo sienna, mickey needs love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-08-30 19:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 33,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8546992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smugden/pseuds/smugden
Summary: “Rumour is you're a fag. Is that true?"

  Enzo didn't react in defence or got angry, completely different to how Mickey would’ve reacted if someone had asked him the question.

  This was Enzo fucking Sienna; his rep was almost as long as Mickey's.

  Instead, Enzo just smiled in amusement as he got up from the seat as the bus came to a stop.

  "Does it matter?"Enzo asked and when Mickey didn't respond, his lips curved up into a smirk."Am i fucking you?"

  Mickey just shook his head.

  Enzo held out his arms as he backed away from him, giving Mickey a smug smile before he turned around.

  "Then who cares what i am? Unless i'm fucking you, Mickey, it's none of your business."

  Just as he reached the bus doors, he paused but didn’t turn around. He called back and Mickey could hear the smile in his tone.

  "I'm sure you know where i live if you wanna find out, though."





	1. and all the bad boys

**Author's Note:**

> **IMPORTANT**
> 
> I couldn't help myself; i had to write this.
> 
> Don't get me wrong, i love Gallavich, they're one of my top OTPs but Ian is getting some love, and i don't like Mickey being alone. 
> 
> Mickey is so much more than the Ian/Mickey ship; he's such a great character, so i came up with someone for him. 
> 
> Let me know if you would like to read more.
> 
> Also, i haven't had a lot of experience writing Mickey so please bear with me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”I take it in the ass; I don’t give it.”
> 
> Enzo just gave a chuckle as he grabbed his bag, noticing that they were almost at their destination.
> 
> “Nice to know, bitch.”
> 
> Mickey gave him the finger again.
> 
> “Fuck you.”
> 
> Enzo gave Mickey a smirk, brushing hair out of his eyes.”Thought you didn’t do the fucking, Mickey? Ah, well, i’m sure we could figure somethin’ out.”

  [[x]](http://firstfanette.tumblr.com/post/51498965142/mac-mcdonald-mickey-milkovich-smoking)  **[[x]](http://rpgifhunters.tumblr.com/post/55561406836/ash-stymest-gifs)**

* * *

“ **Fuck this.”**

 

Mickey rolled his eyes in annoyance as he swung the bag that held his shit over his shoulder, leaning against the frame of the bus stop. He’d been stuck waiting for the bus for over an hour leaving jail, and wandered for a while, breathing in the fresh air. He had no idea when the bus was coming because some asshole had scribbled on the timetable on the bus stop.

 

He’d stolen enough money for the bus from a few homeless people he passed, figuring he was doing them a favour since they were likely to spend it on drugs anyway.

 

The fresh air in his lungs had almost made him smile and being able to stretch out his arms without his fucking cellmate whining also felt good. He had only been able to do that during visits after having been stripped of being able to work out in the yard after getting into a fight.

 

He’d served four years.

 

Four fucking years of a possible eight-year sentence. He would’ve probably offed himself if he’d been forced to serve the fifteen.

 

He’d be able to see his sister again, bicker with her and he’d be able to see his little boy. He would be able to pick him up; they wouldn’t be separated by glass anymore. He was actually looking forward to seeing Svetlana again.

 

Mickey almost smiled again if it hadn’t been for the redhead he’d been trying to forget worming his way into his mind.

 

He, as always, felt a flutter in his stomach at the thought of Ian. But the butterflies quickly disappeared as the pain the redhead put him through ran through his mind.

 

How could you hate someone but still want them at the same time?

 

Mickey scoffed. Story of his life.

 

He looked up from picking at his nails at the sound of a bus speeding down the road.

 

“About fucking time!”

 

He scoffed at the graffiti sprayed on the side of it and the overweight bus driver stuffing his face with a sandwich with only one hand on the wheel.

 

Mickey got to his feet just as the bus came to a stop and he sauntered towards it, waiting for the doors to open before he began to make his way up the three steps until he was hovering over the driver.

 

“What took you so long?”Mickey smirked with raised eyebrows, taking out the money.”Long line at McDonald's, huh?”

 

The bus driver just scowled at him but said nothing as he glanced at the tattoo on Mickey’s hand.

 

He ordered the middle-aged man where to take him, slamming down the money before he turned away.

 

He let out a pleased hum as he noticed there was nobody but him at the back of the bus.

 

He wouldn’t have to be stuck with old biddy smell, kids who were bunking off school bickering or it being full so that someone would have to sit next to him. He really didn’t want to be in an enclosed space again.

 

The twenty-five-year-old sauntered to the back of the bus and plopped down, back against the side so that he could lay down and doze off before he had to deal with the drama that was his home.

 

He crossed his ankles, elbow on the top of the seat so that his cheek rested against his palm, and stared blankly into space. He heard the bus start up and he shut his eyes, ready to be lulled into sleep.

 

A few moments ticked by and the bus didn’t move.

 

Mickey quickly got irritated. It seemed that time in the joint hadn’t helped him with his impatience. He turned toward the other side of the bus and opened his mouth to make a smartass remark to the driver but quickly stopped himself when he saw who was the reason that the bus hadn’t started.

 

A young man, a few years older than Mickey as it seemed, stood at the head of the bus, head down as he counted the money in his hands. He was tall, almost as tall as Ian by the looks of it, and dressed in all dark clothing.

 

He had black hair, which looked like it was usually styled because the young man brushed his locks from his eyes every few seconds and an unlit cigarette hung from his full lips. It looked like he didn’t have any intention to light it anytime soon

 

What caught Mickey’s attention was the large scar down the side of his face but, in Mickey’s opinion, it was quite endearing and added character. The scar wasn’t new that he could tell and going by how the young man touched it every few seconds with a smile, it was clear he was proud of it.

 

He wanted to hear the story behind the scar.

 

Tattoos adorned his neck and hands from what Mickey could see, but the scar on his face was more interesting.

 

It was bold, clearly meaning to catch attention and it did.

 

But before Mickey could read it, he noticed that the driver saw the tattoo.

 

The driver glanced at the tattoo then at the money in Scarface’s hand then waved him off.

 

Scarface, as Mickey had begun to call him in his mind, merely smirked, grabbed the bag down at his feet. It was a prison bag, similar to Mickey’s.

 

Mickey quickly looked away as Scarface made his way up the bus aisle, not even stumbling as the bus started.

 

He, for the hundredth time, smoothed back his black hair and, just as Scarface sat down in the row in front of Mickey, the Milkovich finally read the neck tattoo.

 

_Sienna._

 

Mickey’s eyebrows raised, instantly recognising the name.

 

The Sienna family.

 

The man sitting in front of him was Enzo Sienna.

 

They family was known as Insane because insane was an anagram of Sienna. They were as crazy as the Milkovich’s but loyal as the Gallaghers.

 

Mickey soon got distracted, swallowing thickly.

 

Gallagher.

 

Ian.

 

Firecrotch.

 

To stop his hand from touching the tattoo on his chest, Mickey’s fingers curled into a fist, and he cleared his throat again, attention returning to the man in front of him.

 

Where was he?

 

Yeah, the Sienna family.

 

Compared to Mickey’s own family, they were sane.

 

Though, instead of being run by a man, the family were run by women and Enzo was the only man. Enzo was the baby, and his mother had almost offed herself when he was sent away for at least two and a half years for almost killing a well-known child molester who had tried to lure his eight-year-old sister.

 

It had been big news in the Southside and Mandy had told him about it because the women had almost got locked up for avenging Enzo by almost killing the officers who had arrested him.

 

Mickey swallowed, tempted to lean over and ask Enzo if all the rumours were true. He’d heard that Enzo and Mickey had been on runs together, but Mickey had never mentioned him.

 

“Gonna stare at me all day, Mickey?”

 

Mickey looked down to see that Enzo had turned around to face him.”Wasn’t starin’.”

 

“Can’t blame you. I’ve got a jawline for days.”He spoke with such amusement that it made Mickey raise his eyebrows.”Ain’t seen you since my sister tried to kill you.”

 

“We were eight, fucker.”

 

Enzo shrugged, a proud glint in his eyes.

 

“You tore the head off of her doll.”

 

“It was fucking creepy. Your sisters are batshit crazy.”

 

He didn’t look angry, just amused because he knew he was kidding. His dark eyes claimed Mickey’s as he copied Mickey’s position, back against the side and legs sprawled out on the seat.

 

His hand settled on the back of the seat, fingers locking around the metal bar and Mickey, for the first time, didn’t know what to say.

 

But, before he could think of something, Enzo spoke again.

 

“Joint, eh?”

 

Mickey looked down at the bag in his lap, nodding.

 

“What did you do?”

 

“Attempted murder. Fifteen cut down to eight cut down to four.”Mickey answered with a proud smile, adding.”First time in the big house I guess.”

 

“Same here. Sentenced to ten but when they took into account the fucker was a kiddie fiddler I got two.”

 

Enzo kissed his teeth, it not clear what he was thinking.

 

“Doesn’t look like you’ve been used as a bitch.”Enzo said, making Mickey smile a little as the elder man waggled his eyebrows.”Seems like you survived.”

 

Mickey shrugged as if it meant nothing to him.“I was what they call a hitman, I guess.”

 

Completly ignoring the ‘no smoking’ sign, Enzo pulled out his lighter and lit the smoke hanging from his lips.

 

He took a drag before offering it to Mickey to happily accepted.

 

“Yeah, you do need a trade like that to boost your rep in jail when it’s known that you’re in there ‘cause your boy broke up with your ass.”

 

Mickey froze, smoke halfway from his lips, and he swallowed before glaring at Enzo.

 

“The fuck you just say?”

 

Mickey had been getting used to the slurs and people talking about him being gay.

 

It had been worse in the joint, but the mention of him being dumped was still something that got to him. He spent most of the day thinking about the redhead that had brushed him off, but that didn’t mean it didn’t piss him off when someone else brought it up.

 

“C’mon, you came out in a bar, man. News like that spreads faster than Angie’s legs.”Enzo shrugged, taking the smoke back from the younger man.”Besides, the declaration of devotion on your chest gives it away.”

 

Enzo nodded at the top of the name poking out of the upper part of Mickey’s wifebeater. Mickey glanced down at it, rolling his eyes before grumbling underneath his breath.

 

Enzo remained quiet until Mickey’s scowl disappeared.

 

“He not come visit you?”

 

Mickey reached out and took back the smoke, taking a long drag before finally shaking his head.”He came one at the start of the sentence but fucked off. Told me he got paid.”

 

Enzo ‘ahhed’ in understanding, nodding.

 

“First love?”

 

Mickey shifted uncomfortably at the four lettered word.

 

Mickey raised his eyebrows before nodding down at the tattoo on his chest.”What do you think? I came out for the asshole after he begged me to. Almost got killed.”

 

Enzo let out a chuckle but it wasn’t a mocking one, it was one of understanding.

 

He took back the cigarette from Mickey, looking out of the window.

 

“Been there. They complain you don’t care enough, but when you do the tables turn, you care too much. They have all the power, the power to fuck you up.”

 

Enzo tapped his temple with his free fingers before they curled into a fist.”They get in here.”

 

Mickey, noticing Enzo’s anger on his face.”What did you do? To get over it?”

 

“Easy.”Enzo smiled, and when Mickey gave him a look, the elder man handed the smoke back to Mickey.”I fucked their best friend. Can’t have my rep ruined, can I?”

 

Mickey chuckled, shaking his head as Enzo waggled his eyebrows.

 

“Your mom and sisters know you’re coming home?”Mickey asked, desperate to change the subject.”I’m surprised they didn’t camp outside of the big house for two years.”

 

Enzo smirked at the mention of his family.”They think i’ve got a few months left. Thought i’d surprise them. What about you?”

 

“Same here, i’m supposed to serve at least another four years. Only people who give a fuck are Mandy and the mother of my son.”Mickey said, smiling at the thought of Yev before he forced himself to stop.”I’m sure he’ll be confused ‘cause i’m not behind glass anymore.”

 

“As long as your not as big of an asshole your father is, i’m sure he doesn’t care where you are.”Enzo said with a soft tone, lighting two more cigarettes before handing one to the other man.”Behind glass or not, as long as your in his life. Stand up to Terry by not being a fuck up to your kid.”

 

“He’s from the Southside. He’ll still be fucked up.”

 

“Of course, but who wants to be fucking normal?”Enzo shrugged as he took a long drag, blowing out smoke with a small smirk.”He’ll grow up fucked up but with a father.”

 

Enzo touched his scar again, smiling softly.”This? I got this for finally standing up to my father. Almost killed him and once I did, he ran off like the bitch he was. I wear it proudly and because bitches love scars.”

 

Enzo gave him a charming smile, patting Mickey’s shoulder before he scrunched up his face in disgust.

 

“Now, can we stop being a pair of pussies?”

 

“I didn’t start being Dr Phil, momma’s boy.”

 

Enzo raised his eyebrows, stomping out his smoke.”Momma’s boy and proud, ass fucker.”

 

Mickey gave Enzo the finger though heard the playful tone in his voice.”I take it in the ass; I don’t give it.”

 

Enzo just gave a chuckle as he grabbed his bag, noticing that they were almost at their destination.

 

“Nice to know, bitch.”

 

Mickey gave him the finger again.

 

“Fuck you.”

 

Enzo gave Mickey a smirk, brushing hair out of his eyes.”Thought you didn’t do the fucking, Mickey? Ah, well, i’m sure we could figure somethin’ out.”

 

Catching on to the last few words, Mickey raised his eyebrows again, straightening as he noticed there was one more stop for him.

 

He became distracted as he thought about Enzo’s words.

 

Unlike Mickey’s parental figures, mainly his father, Enzo’s family, mainly his mother, didn’t give a fuck about who Enzo fucked, as long as her baby came home.

 

Enzo had always been a puzzle.

 

He, like Mickey, was a feared figure and used his fists more than his mouth but, unlike Mickey, he didn’t care what people thought.

 

Then again, Enzo had never made it clear what he liked.

 

Enzo was at least three years older than Mickey and their families had stopped their runs when the Sienna father had fucked off.

 

After that, Mickey only heard about Enzo on the streets.

 

Then, before he could stop himself, the question on his mind slipped from his lips.

 

“Rumour is you're a fag. Is that true?"

 

Enzo didn't react in defence or got angry, completely different to how Mickey would’ve reacted if someone had asked him the question.

 

This was Enzo fucking Sienna; his rep was almost as long as Mickey's. Instead, Enzo just smiled in amusement as he got up from the seat as the bus came to a stop.

 

"Does it matter?"Enzo asked and when Mickey didn't respond, his lips curved up into a smirk."Am i fucking you?"

 

Mickey just shook his head.

 

Enzo held out his arms as he backed away from him, giving Mickey a smug smile before he turned around.

 

"Then who cares what i am? Unless i'm fucking you, Mickey, it's none of your business."

 

Just as he reached the bus doors, he paused but didn’t turn around. He called back and Mickey could hear the smile in his tone.

 

"I'm sure you know where i live if you wanna find out, though."

 

Mickey froze in his seat and, for the first time in a long time, he was speechless. Enzo, who had snuck a glance at Mickey, chuckled. Enzo turned and looked at the bus driver who had heard the conversation.

 

He gave him his best intimidating glare and cocked his head.

 

“The fuck are you looking at?”

 

The driver shook his head, and the look on his face almost made Mickey laugh.

 

"Uh, nothing. Nothing at all."

 

Enzo quirked his eyebrow, feigning offence."You saying i'm nothing?"

 

"N-No, i'm-"

 

He cut himself off and quickly turned back ot the road.

 

Laughing, Enzo turned around, sending Mickey a small grin before he got off of the bus.

 

Mickey did _not_ watch after him.

 

He also did _not_ look out of the back window at Enzo until the bus turned to the next street. 


	2. walk the streets like a wanted man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enzo sent Mickey an almost smug smirk, eyebrows raising.
> 
> “You forget where I live?”

      **[[x]](http://rebloggy.com/post/1k-gif-shameless-shameless-us-mickey-milkovich-noel-fisher-shamelessedit/82930165745) [[x]](http://thejariana.tumblr.com/post/36907295624/gif-hunt-ash-stymest)**

* * *

“ **Come on, little man. I need a drink!”**

 

Six-year-old Yevgeny walked into the bar, his father holding the door for him. Mickey went to let the door go just as Svetlana strutted in, a scowl on her face as she glared at Mickey. Though, going by the small smirk on her face when Mickey gave her the finger, it was clear that she was happy he was back.

 

The two had a love/hate relationship, but it was clear that Svetlana cared for him considering how much she visited Mickey over the years in prison. It was more than giving him jobs for money; it was to make sure that Mickey didn’t feel trapped without contact without the outside world.

 

The smirk on Mickey’s face as he gave Svetlana the finger wasn’t lost on those in the bar.

 

Their son, used to his parents’ bickering, rushed ahead and focused on his attention on a stool. He attempted to climb it to sit but continued to fail.

 

“This what you do on your first day home?”Svetlana fired at Mickey, accent still as thick as it was four years ago.”Bring little boy to bar?”

 

Mickey shrugged, noticing Yevgeny failing at climbing the stool and picked him up, sitting him on top of it.

 

“What did you expect, huh? A trip to fucking Disneyland?”

 

Svetlana rolled her eyes and sat next to their son just as Kev noticed them.

 

He came up, ignoring a half-drunken man demanding a drink.

 

“Nice to have you home, Mick.”

 

Mickey merely gave a grunt in response, but his small smirk to Kev as the bartender placed down his beer told the other man that he was happy to see him. Mickey sat down on a free barstool, barely glancing at the people around him, attention focused on the beer.

 

“Usual for me and anything but alcohol for my Yevgeny.”Svetlana demanded, patting Yevgeny’s head affectionately as he grabbed at a coaster.”He got no sleep last time he got hold of booze.”

 

Mickey raised his eyebrows at her but decided against asking questions.

 

“What you doing out so soon anyway?”Kev asked, swinging a bar towel over his shoulder before he began to pour the drinks.”Thought you had to serve at least eight years.”

 

Mickey shrugged, sliding his already empty glass towards Kev, demanding another.”Fuck do I know? Didn’t ask any questions, I just got the fuck outta there.”

 

Yev soon got bored after bending the coaster and fired a toothy grin at Kev.”Dad brought home a train set. We’re going to build it before bed.”

 

Kev raised his eyebrows at Mickey who gave his son a grin only he got.”That’s right. I need to be really shitfaced for that; there’s like a hundred pieces.”

 

When he noticed the look Kev shot him; Mickey rolled his eyes.”Some fucktard left their shopping bags unattended; I had to take them. They wouldn’t learn a lesson if I didn’t. Don’t leave your shit unattended on the Southside.”

 

Kev shrugged in agreement before someone across the bar demanded his attention.”Raise it higher on the left!”

 

Mickey turned his head to see two men standing on chairs and trying to pin a banner up.

 

‘ _Welcome home, bambino! **’**_

 

That’s when he finally noticed that the bar was decorated. It wasn’t fancy but there was a table of food, a few balloons and there was music being played. It was clearly a coming home party. Mickey had experienced them hundreds of times whenever a member of his family got out of prison.

 

Mickey turned back to Kev, also noticing that the bar was filled with people and they looked both antsy and excited.

 

“It was fucking short notice; we only got the call this afternoon. I tried to say no, but you don’t say no to her.”

 

The Milkovich looked up at Kev, asking.”Who’s home?”

 

It wasn’t his because he’d had his own welcome. His return had been a surprise, but Svetlana had cooked him a burned but alright meal and he’d spent the day with his sister, brothers and son.

 

Kev opened his mouth to answer, but the sound of cheering stopped him.

 

The cheering came from those who had been waiting for the person the party was held for.

 

“Mama, your smudging.”

 

Mickey’s eyes widened slightly at the sound of the familiar voice, and he turned around to see Enzo sauntering into the bar, arms held out proudly.

 

_Enzo._

 

A familiar female face, the woman Mickey had known quite well growing up, bounded into the bar after Enzo. The matriarch of the Sienna family ambled into the bar, a wide smile on her face; arm entangled with the reason of her smile.

 

Her four beloved daughters looked just as happy as they followed their mother who grinned as she held onto her son. Even though Enzo was the third oldest and had a ten-year-old sister, he was the baby. He was the family the hitman, the best friend but he was still his mother’s baby boy.

 

Evelyn Sienna loved all her children, that had been proved many a time. Enzo didn’t hide his smile as his mother leant up and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

 

He was a momma’s boy.

 

“Mama’s baby’s home!”

 

People raised their glasses as the man of the hour finally showed his face.

 

“Uh, hey?”

 

More cheers were heard as each sister kissed Enzo. Mickey noticed that they each kissed the scar, even the ten-year-old who had to be lifted up by her brother. Enzo chuckled as a bunch of old friends came over and patted him on the shoulders, one of them handing him a drink.

 

Mickey couldn’t tear his eyes away as Enzo walked further into the bar, carrying himself with the same arrogance that Mickey still did. The young man stood tall, dressed in his usual dark clothing, his neck tattoo on show as always and worn proudly.

 

It was clear that he had changed and scrubbed himself up.

 

His black hair that had been in his eyes earlier was now slicked back, similar to Mickey’s. Rings graced his long fingers, and Mickey noticed how he would twirl them as he spoke to people.

 

Mickey blinked out of his thoughts as Svetlana spoke and he turned to see that she was looking at Enzo as if he were a rack of lamb.

 

“Pretty boy.”She drawled, popping straw into Yev’s soda when he demanded it.”Looks like he could be fun.”

 

Mickey shrugged, playing it off, picking up his re-filled glass.”I’d look away before you get the stool wet.”

 

Yev snorted before he giggled, earning Mickey's attention.

 

Mickey smiled at his son, ruffling his hair.”You understood that, little man?”

 

Yev stared up at his father with wide eyes.”Nu-uh but I know it was dirty.”

 

He chuckled, watching as Yev turned back to his drink, bored with the situation already.

 

His small legs swung back and forth, clearly unable to reach the ground. Mickey watched him for a small moment before he glanced at Svetlana, clearly grateful that she had taken Yev to visit him during all those years he’d been away.

 

He still had problems connecting with both Yev and Svetlana considering how he was conceived, but he was getting over it. It didn’t matter how Yev came into the world, Mickey loved him anyway, he wasn’t to blame.

 

“Who is pretty boy anyway?”

 

“Depends on what you’ve heard. He’s just same old Southside.”Mickey shrugged, trying to sound as bored as he could.”Just someone you don’t want to fuck with.”

 

Mickey turned his head when he heard laughter and saw Enzo standing in the middle of the bar with a toddler propped on his hip.

 

Ella, his eldest sister, stood next to them, watching with a smile.”Do you remember Uncle Enzo?”

 

 

 

The toddler giggled, small arms locked around Enzo’s neck.”Of course, he did! Someone’s got to teach him how to charm you all. Isn’t that right, Evan?”

 

The toddler nodded, and Enzo spun him around and, just as he did, that’s when it happened.

 

They met eyes.

 

Mickey’s mind told him to look away, but he didn’t.

 

Enzo stopped spinning around and stood still, dark eyes pinning Mickey’s to his own.

 

They darkened if that was possible, and Enzo’s smile turned into a grin as he kept Mickey’s gaze. Mickey didn’t wave or smile; he just continued to watch the other man. Enzo broke their stare first, eyes trailing over Yev and Svetlana.

 

The older man smiled, and he saluted Mickey before he began to make his way over to them.

 

Mickey straightened almost defensively as Enzo came closer, stopping in front of him.

 

Enzo sent Mickey an almost smug smirk, eyebrows raising.

 

“You forget where I live?”

 

Mickey’s first response was to either say fuck you or give him the finger. Instead, the younger man just scowled at him.

 

Enzo didn’t wait for a worded response, smug expression quickly falling as he turned his attention to the six-year-old sitting next to Mickey.

 

“Is this the famous son you were on about?”

 

Yev spun around on the stool, straw hanging from his mouth and Mickey nodded, reaching out to brush Yev’s hair from his eyes.

 

“Yeah, this is Yevgeny.”

 

Enzo gave Yevgeny a grin, propping his nephew higher on his hip.”Mouthful. Bet people think you’re pretty important with a name like that, huh?”

 

Yevgeny gave a nod before replying.”Some make fun of me but all I gotta to do is kick them in the balls and they back off. Just like daddy says.”

 

Enzo chuckled, holding out a hand.”That’s my man!”

 

Yevgeny reached out and slapped his hand with Enzo’s before the older man turned to his nephew.

 

The dark haired toddler held tight onto his uncle, small arms still locked around Enzo’s neck.

 

“This is Evan.”Enzo proudly stated, smile wide.”He’s gonna be a lady killer, aren’t ya?”

 

Evan giggled, arms locked around Enzo’s neck.

 

“Like Uncle Enzo?”

 

Mickey looked up at the words, attention moving to Enzo. The older man, as if sensing Mickey’s gaze, turned his head and met Mickey’s eyes. Enzo waggled his eyebrows before clearing his throat, turning his focus to his nephew.

 

“Well, your uncle Enzo breaks hearts of all sexes but if that’s what you want, kiddo, do whatever floats your boat.”

 

Yev lifted his head, glancing at his mother before saying.”You like the butts like daddy?”

 

Mickey almost choked on his beer and ended up having a coughing fit. Svetlana laughed loudly, snorting so loudly that it gained attention.

 

Mickey looked at Svetlana over Yevgeny’s head.”The fuck you telling him?”

 

Enzo also chuckled, grin widening as he looked at Yev.”Oh, kid, you are Mickey’s son.”

 

Svetlana picked up her son and placed him on her lap, placing a kiss on his cheek and leaving a lipstick print. Yev’s face scrunched up, and he wiped the lipstick off with the sleeve of his jumper quietly, obviously used to it.

 

“My boy has point.”Svetlana spoke, making Mickey roll his eyes.”Are you butt boy like piece of shit husband?”

 

“Fuck.”Mickey grumbled, a hand hitting the bar as a signal for another drink.”I’m not drunk enough for this fucking shit.”

 

Mickey raised his eyebrows in annoyance as the mother of his son kept her ground, head tilted as she waited for Enzo’s response.

 

“I don’t label myself, but if I had to, i’d suppose you could say i’m bisexual.”Enzo kissed his teeth, smile never faltering as he spoke.”I like what I like, and the last person who tried to bitch about it got a broken jaw.”

 

Svetlana raised a curious eyebrow.“You broke a jaw?”

 

“Oh, _I_ didn’t.”Enzo smiled as he nodded over at his mother who was tending to her youngest daughter.”My mom did. Made a scene about it too and nobody’s fucked with me since.”

 

“Father in law tried to break husband’s jaw.”Svetlana nodded at Mickey before she added.”Wish he did. He speaks far too much for own good.”

 

Mickey gave her the finger, and she smirked, but her words weren’t harsh, it was clear that she did care about him in her own way.

 

But that didn’t make her any less annoying.

 

Enzo, noticing Mickey’s jaw tightening, turned his attention to the two little boys.

 

He set Evan down on his feet and knelt down next to him, ruffling his dark hair.

 

“How about you go back to your mom, eh? I’m pretty sure she brought some of those fancy ass cupcakes with her.”

 

Evan perked up, and he went to run off, but Yevgeny jumped down from Svetlana’s lap.”Cupcakes? I want one!”

 

Enzo looked at Svetlana who merely nodded then he smiled at Yevgeny.”You better run for them, you two, you know how grams is.”

 

Evan nodded and grabbed the older boy’s hand, the two rushing off less than a second later.

 

Svetlana soon grew bored without her son around, and she turned back to Kev, demanding another drink. Enzo turned back to Mickey, pulling his smokes out of his back pocket.

 

The older man pulled one out and popped it into his mouth, waving the packet in Mickey’s face.

 

“You up for one?”

 

Mickey opened his mouth to either agree or refuse, but Svetlana cut in.

 

“I’d like to share smoke with pretty boy.”

 

Enzo raised his eyebrows as she gave him a smile that could only be described as a hungry animal looking at it’s prey. She rested her cheek on her hand, elbow on the bar, free fingers locked around her glass as she brought the rim to her lips.

 

He raised his eyebrows, mouth open and smoke dangling from between his lips.

 

“I’m sure that’s not the only thing you’d like to blow, am I right?”

 

Svetlana grinned, teeth bare as a hungry glint appeared in her eyes.”If you would like, I have toys that can make you feel like man is part of the sex. It could be best of both worlds.”

 

Enzo smiled but shook his head.”I’m flattered, but it’s gotta be a no.”

 

Svetlana turned to the father of a child with a dark look.”Pretty boy is after you. If you end up fucking, do not take him home. My Yevgeny needs his sleep.”

 

“Let’s not jump ahead.”Enzo quirked his eyebrow, giving Mickey a grin.”I haven’t even taken you to dinner first.”

 

Mickey snorted, finishing his beer before slamming the glass down.”Bitch, you wish and don’t act like you’ve ever been on a date.”

 

Enzo held a hand over his heard, feigning heartbreak.

 

“I thought our heart to heart on the bus was a date.”

 

The sound of feet hit the floor as Mickey jumped down from his stool and he moved to take the smokes from Enzo’s hands, but the taller man raised his hand higher.

 

Mickey sent him a glare, clearly not amused.

 

“I’ll kick your fucking ass if you do that again.”

 

Enzo smirked as he began to back toward the exit, beckoning Mickey to follow him.”Kick my ass, shorty? You’ll have to jump first.”

 

Enzo chuckled as Mickey’s glare darkened and the older man turned to leave.

 

"Fucking _asshole!_ "

 

His smile widened as he heard Mickey _follow_ him, still grumbling underneath his breath.


	3. never hung up on the bullshit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey Milkovich’s life did not revolve around Ian Gallagher anymore; he was no longer dependent on the other man anymore.
> 
> Mickey was a father; he was a provider, and the rest was still to come.
> 
> He was just Mickey.

   **[[x]](http://stymestgifs.tumblr.com/post/67051156580/xcarpe-noctemx-heytherelia-via-tumblr-on-we) [[x]](http://firstfanette.tumblr.com/post/51498965142/mac-mcdonald-mickey-milkovich-smoking) **

* * *

“ **How is your first day of freedom going?”**

 

“Got my freedom, the food is better, and i get to hug my kid.“Mickey shrugged as Enzo let himself fall back against a parked car, crossing his ankles.”What else is there?”

 

“I don’t have an answer for ya.”Enzo said as he pulled out his lighter, smoke still dangling from his lips.”Though, i would say you’re happy that nobody is making you their bitch, but the mother of your kid has already filled that position.”

 

Mickey glowered at the other man, trying to force down the smile threatening to curve at his lips.

 

“Fuck you.”

 

Enzo just quirked his eyebrow at Mickey as he lit up his smoke.

 

Mickey’s glare at Enzo faded as he took the cigarette from Enzo’s fingers which he had already lit up for him. Mickey leant against the wall as he brought it to his lips, silence falling between them though it wasn’t uncomfortable. The only noise came from their families inside of the bar, Evan and Yev’s childish laughter catching their ears.

 

Enzo smiled softly at the sound, trapping his smoke between his middle and index finger.

 

“Your kid is sweet.”Enzo said, nodding at the bar doors as he added.”There’s no hesitance. It’s as if you never left.”

 

Mickey’s expression softened at the mention of his son and he nodded.“’Lana took him up every week; they were the only fucking connection I had to the outside. My sister came but she got out of Southside for a while, and I didn’t want her coming back.”

 

“You did get fucked over. Boyfriend leaves you; you get locked up and thrown into a shithole for four years. Boo fucking hoo.”

 

Enzo noticed the smile falling from Mickey’s lips and his expression turned hard.

 

The ex was a soft spot, first loves always were.

 

“You lookin’ for a beating?”Mickey raised his eyebrows, free fingers curling into his palm.”Just say the fucking word.”

 

Enzo smirked, straightening, happily accepting the challenge.

 

”What word? Hea-rtbro-ken?”Enzo drawled out the last word somewhat loudly, it echoing throughout the bare street.”How about two? _First love._ ”

 

Mickey stood straight, pushing himself from the wall, blue eyes darkening dangerously.

 

“The fuck is wrong with you?!”

 

“Apart from my attachment to Cola? Nothing.”Enzo shrugged, not a hint of humour in his tone.”I’m just trying to make conversation.”

 

Mickey rolled his eyes sardonically, shifting from foot to foot like a boxer.

 

“By going straight into the deep shit?”

 

“Nothing _straight_ about me.”Enzo sent Mickey a wide grin, noticing how the other man’s fingers uncurled from his fist.”Just saying that it sucks, having no _power_. Not the power you lost after being locked up, but the power you handed over when you tossed yourself into the deep end.”

 

Enzo paused but not to hear Mickey’s response.

 

He inhaled a sharp breath as if preparing himself for something.”All i’m saying is that I get it. I get handing over power, your fucking heart to someone only to have it chewed up and spat out before they hand it back to you. It’s never she same. It’s messed up, fucked up and chewed up.”

 

Enzo looked away from Mickey who had stopped shifting from foot to foot. He stood still now, smoke dangling from his lips as he listened and watched the older man.

 

“I had a first love.”

 

“You said that.”

 

“Do you want to make us fucking _even_ or not?”Enzo hissed, making Mickey’s eyebrows raise in shock at the tone.

 

Mickey rolled his eyes but nodded.

 

“Let me have my moment.”

 

Enzo eyed Mickey until he was sure the other man would listen.

 

“He was pure. _Innocent_.”

 

Enzo spat out the last word, taking a long drag of his cigarette and speaking through the smoke.”I was fucking anything that moved. Women and men. Never thought anything about it until I came across him. He was at one of our hangouts. He’d got in with his brother I knew and tagged along to this party. He was pure and stood the fuck out. I did the whole charming smile, dropping my name and shit. It worked, it always does.”

 

“You fuck him?”

 

“It wasn’t for the lack of trying.”Enzo simply replied, glancing at Mickey for a split second as he gave a short laugh.”I had him. I had him right where I wanted him. Motherfucker was beggin’ for it but I couldn’t.”

 

“What? You couldn’t get it up?”Mickey jested as if trying to lighten the mood.

 

Enzo sent Mickey a scowl then chuckled, shaking his head.”Fuck no.”

 

“I fucked many before him, but not one of them had been a virgin. This is Southside. You lose it when you’re old enough to know what the word fucking is, sooner if you’re lucky.”

 

A dazed look came over Enzo’s eyes as he stared at nothing, hands held out as if he could picture what he was speaking about.”But this one was _pure_. Never been with man or woman. I could almost _taste_ it. We were in a fucking grimy bathroom, others fucking around us and I just couldn’t fucking do it.”

 

Mickey’s voice softened, but it was still bitter as he spoke.

 

“What did you do?”

 

“What do you think I fuckin’ did?”Enzo responded, settling his hands beside him.”I got the fuck outta there and picked up the first bitch I could find. Didn’t end there, though. He was _everywhere_ ; we were in the same crowd ‘cause of his brother. His brother was a sneaky bastard; he let anyone beat his pure brother up whenever he got into shit.”

 

Enzo wiped a hand down his face as he fondly added.”The thing is, he smiled through all the beatings; he never stopped smiling. He was a fighter. It was for his brother. He had no idea that his brother didn’t give a shit.”

 

“I got him outta that and ran the brother out of Southside. After that, he was there to stitch me up whenever I got into a fight and wiped up the blood I spilled. In return, I taught him everything I knew. I gave him a name, toughened him up and taught him how to live Southside.”

 

“He got under your skin.”Mickey mumbled, wiping his chin as he listened to Enzo.”There was no turning back.”

 

Mickey knew that all too well.

 

Enzo nodded, a sardonic grin on his face.

 

“Soon enough, he kept my bed warm. I never let anyone into my bed or my home. Never. That’s where my _**family**_ sleeps; that’s where _I_ sleep.”

 

Micky nodded in understanding, unable to hold eye contact, so he looked at the ground, kicking at nothing.

 

“You fell for him.”

 

“I fucking did. All was plain sailing until his brother came back with promises of being a fucking family again. Told him he had it good and that he’d never hurt him.”

 

“Long story short he picked him over me. He picked the fucker that got his fingers broken over  _me._ I can’t really blame him. _Family_ comes first. But family isn’t always blood, Mickey; it’s who has your back. That asshole wasn’t his family, _I_ was.”

 

“I made him but, as I did, I handed over the _power_ , didn’t I? I let him into my _mind_ , my _bed_ and my fucking _heart_.”Enzo cleared his throat as he stomped out the smoke harshly, jaw tightening as he did.”He left all three but made sure to stomp on the third one and leave an _imprint_ of his foot as he did.”

 

Enzo suddenly stood, clearing his throat again and shaking his head.

 

Mickey watched as all negative emotion drained from his handsome face before his signature smirk replaced it.

 

He finally looked back at Mickey; arms held out.”You’re not the only one who’s been fucked over. We all have in one way or another. You know what you need to do?”

 

Mickey blew out smoke as he spoke, glancing up at the sky that was already turning dark before he met Enzo’s gaze.

 

“And what’s that?”

 

Enzo moved quickly, clapping his hands in front of Mickey’s face, the sound echoing up and down the street.

 

“Build a bridge over the tears, the bitterness and blood they drained from your heart and get the fuck over it.”

 

“Like you did?”Mickey asked with an insulting tone.”You built a bridge yet you were almost crying like a little _bitch_ less than two minutes ago.”

 

Enzo didn’t react.

 

His expression stayed the same, smirk still on his handsome face as he stared down at Mickey.

 

“Just because I built a bridge, Mickey, doesn’t mean i’ve forgotten about it.”Enzo reached out, hands coming up to Mickey’s face though he didn’t touch the younger man.”I just _learned_ how to live with it.”

 

Mickey shifted again, stomping out his own smoke.“I can live with it.”

 

“Really?”Enzo asked, clearly not believing Mickey at all.”Is that so?”

 

Mickey paused, staring at the other man, and he thought of the redhead that had stomped on his heart.

 

At first, the pain had been almost unbearable.

 

He’d handed his heart over to Ian; he had fucking stood by him, but it had been for nothing. He’d been what Ian had wanted; he had changed all he could from the guy who had kicked the shit out of anyone who had thought he was anything other than straight.

 

Then the anger had come.

 

Mickey could deal with anger; he’d dealt with it his whole life. He had dealt with it by taking on the jobs Svetlana had given him for money. He’d taken out all his anger over the years, beating, punishing, stabbing and any other attack he could think of on anyone he could get a hand on.

 

He’d picture Ian as he attacked his victim, he’d beat him within an inch of his life.

 

Ian had made Mickey weak, he had made him feel, he had made him free until he ended up in a cell.

 

Ian had made Mickey love him.

 

Ian _fucking_ Gallagher.

 

But after the anger, all that was left was numbness.

 

He felt nothing apart from suffocated in his cell. His mind had been managed to drift off the first year or so until he was unable to. The only connection he had to the outside was his son, sister and the mother of his child. As the months went by the less, he thought about Ian, the less he asked about what the redhead was up to.

 

Mentions or thoughts of Ian happened less and less.

 

Until he was free, until he was allowed to go home.

 

But, even after the initial bombardment of thought of Ian, they faded away.

 

Ian would _always_ be his first love; he would always hold a piece of Mickey's heart.

 

He would always be the one who taught him how to love, how to accept himself and how to let himself feel. He would always be a sore subject, but he was no longer the centre of Mickey’s world.

 

Mickey Milkovich’s life did not revolve around Ian Gallagher anymore; he was no longer dependent on the other man anymore.

 

Mickey was a father; he was a provider, and the rest was still to come.

 

He was just Mickey.

 

“So?”

 

Mickey blinked, snapping out of his days and he found himself staring at Enzo.

 

“So what?”

 

Enzo tilted his head, giving Mickey a once over before he met the other man’s eyes once more.

 

“Can you live with it?”

 

Mickey didn’t need to think that time.

 

He already knew the answer.

 

Mickey nodded firmly, reaching out and pulling Enzo’s packet of cigarettes from his jacket pocket.

 

“I ain’t no bitch.”Mickey finally said, taking out the lighter as he kept his gaze with Enzo.”I can live with it. His fucking loss, right?”

 

“You think you’re that much of a catch?”

 

Mickey was the one to tilt his head, sending a cocky smirk to Enzo.”Haven’t you heard? I’ve got the best ass in Southside.”

 

Enzo chuckled, watching as Mickey pulled a cigarette out, popping it into his mouth before he lit it up.

 

The younger man took a long drag before he offered it to Enzo.

 

Enzo shrugged, a mocking smile on his face.“I’m more of an **‘** _actions speak louder than words_ _ **’**_ type of guy.”

 

Not bothering to hide his smirk, Mickey eyed the older man thoughtfully as Enzo accepted the smoke.

 

“Yeah?”

 

Enzo’s reply was just a nod and a smirk, pocketing his lighter and packet of cigarettes as he backed off.

 

Mickey raised his eyebrows, turning on his heels and watching as Enzo began to walk away.

 

He couldn’t hide the surprise on his face.

 

Enzo, just like the bus, stopped in front of the entrance to the bar.

 

He didn’t have to turn around to read Mickey’s expression, and Mickey didn’t have to look at his face to know Enzo was smirking.

 

As Enzo pushed open the door to the bar, he called over his shoulder at the man standing on the sidewalk.

 

“You know where I live, Mickey.”


	4. wanted dead or alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “One condition, pretty boy.”Svetlana drawled, giving Enzo a once over before she glanced at Mickey.”Turn ex-husband’s frown upside down. He is acting like bitch.”

    **[[x]](http://noelroeimfisher.tumblr.com/post/128819488594) [[x]](http://stymestrph.tumblr.com/post/100708404802/under-the-cut-are-541-gifs-of-ash-stymest-most)**  

* * *

 

“ **Enzo?”**

 

The man in question mumbled something incoherently, reaching around to grab at his sheets before he pulled them over his head. He released a sharp breath to blow some of his dark hair that was tickling his nose.

 

“Enzo!”

 

He almost tumbled out of bed at the raised voice.“Fuck!”

 

It was his second eldest sister, Eve.

 

The foghorn.

 

“Fuck off!”

 

It was silent for less than ten seconds until he felt fingers wiggling against the sole of his food. He kicked at the fingers, pulling his legs to his chest to stop the tickling. Enzo held tighter onto his sheets, burying his face into the pillow and silently hoped that his sister would fuck off.

 

“You’re still there, aren’t you?”

 

His mattress bounced as Eve sat down.”Yep.”

 

Enzo didn’t move as he spoke again.“Are you dying?”

 

“No.”

 

He groaned sleepily, wetting his dry lips before asking.“Is there a hot woman or man looking to take care of my morning friend?”

 

His sister hit him on the thigh, disgust evident in her tone.“Ew, no!”

 

”Then go away.”Enzo tried to nudge away his sister by poking his big toe out, adding.”Love ya!”

 

He cried out in annoyance and surprise as cold air suddenly hit his skin. The sheets were torn from his body, and he cursed loudly, pulling his feet further up to his chest so that he was in a ball as he tried to get warm.

 

“Enzo!”

 

“Whaatttt?”He drawled out, making grabby hands at his sheets that were now in a bundle on the ground.

 

He turned onto his back, shuffling up the bed so that he was leaning against the worn out headboard. He brushed his tangled hair from his face, wiping the sleep out of his eyes the heels of his hands. Eve stared at him for a moment, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to process anything if he was still half asleep.

 

Eve patted his leg, reaching down and grabbing his jeans before tossing them at him.

 

“You awake now?”

 

“Good to be back in my fucking bed.”He nodded with a long yawn, reaching over and grabbing his cigarettes.”What is it?”

 

“Mom’s called a family meeting.”Eve said as she stood, pulling down her t-shirt, taking his smoke from his lips.”You gotta be down in five or the pancakes will be gone.”

 

Enzo almost leapt from his bed, already pulling on his jeans before he lit up another smoke. His mother rarely called family meetings, and nobody knew what they were about until they attended it.

 

It could be good, bad or both.

 

His mother could decide they were stealing a car to go on a road trip while off to bump someone off.

 

That’s what was good about being _Insane_.

 

“Is there pancakes?”

 

She shrugged, making her way to the door.”I dunno but you better get down there just in case they’re gone if there is.”

 

Enzo cocked his head, giving his sister the kicked puppy look.”Eve, I was in the joint for two _years_ without pancakes. You know what this family is like. We jump on food like virgins jump on Angie. C’mon.”

 

Eve rolled her eyes, opening the door with a sharp tug.

 

“Fine but don’t ask again.”

 

Enzo winked at her as she left the room, slamming the door shut behind her.

 

He smiled around his smoke, buttoning and zipping up his jeans before he grabbed his top, slipping it on.

 

As he did, he looked around his bedroom that hadn’t changed at all.

 

He listened to his nephew crying downstairs, his sisters cooing over him and his mother shouting at some kids outside that had woken her grandkid up with their noise.

 

“ _I see you brats ‘round here again, and i’m going to shoot you dead, you fuckin’ hear me? **”**_

 

His mother’s voice soon turned soft and Enzo knew it was because she was talking to Evan.

 

” _I_ _t’s all right, baby, grandmamma is gonna make you some yummy pancakes with some nice chocolate_ _sauce_ _._ _ **”**_

 

Enzo smirked, running his fingers through his hair as he turned to slick it back.

 

 _Yeah_ , it was good to be home.

 

Enzo hummed to himself as he left his room, picking up his phone and smokes on the way. He shut his door behind him, passing bedrooms until he began to amble down the long staircase.

 

The twenty-eight-year-old heard the clattering of his family in the kitchen as he passed through the front room, made his way down a hallway before entering said kitchen.

 

Just as he expected, his family was sat around the kitchen table.

 

Each head of the table was vacant. His mother usually sat at one end then he at the other. He was the third oldest, yes, but he was still the man of the family. His mother was the head of the Sienna brood, but Enzo was the protector.

 

His sisters looked up at him, and he trailed his gaze over them from eldest to youngest.

 

Ella, the mother of Evan, was the oldest, then it was Eve and, finally ten-year-old Emmy.

 

There were only three years between Ella, Eve and Enzo, his father had wanted a large family and, after only one boy, he had refused Evelyn more children. But, eighteen years later, in a drunken state, his mother and father had conceived Emmy.

 

Enzo had been eighteen when Emmy came into the world and, since his father was useless, he had sworn to be a father figure to her. He had protected her as much as he could and, after almost killing the pervert who had tried to lure her, he had served two years for her.

 

He’d do it again if he had to, he’d serve his life for his family.

 

Enzo snapped out from his daze as each sister smiled at him.

 

Then, in a creepy unison way, they greeted.“Morning!”

 

He smirked at them, entering the kitchen fully, planting a kiss on top of Evan and Emmy’s heads on his way.

 

Enzo walked around the table, mouthing a thank you to Eve as he saw two pancakes on a plate at his side of the table.

 

As he pulled out a worn out but still usable chair, he passed his mother who was wiping chocolate from Evan’s face.

 

“There’s my boy!”She lit up at the sight of him and straightened.”You sleep well, bambino?”

 

He nodded, hand on her shoulder and he leant down, placing a respectful kiss to her cheek.“Yes, mama.”

 

“Good.”

 

She pushed him down onto his chair, pointing at the pancakes.”Eat, you’re too fucking skinny.”

 

Enzo just nodded as Evelyn strutted over to the other head of the table, sitting down and pulling in her chair.

 

“Someone hurt Ella.”

 

Enzo’s head snapped up, head instantly turning toward his eldest sister.

 

His gaze trailed over her, looking for any bruises or scratches but he found nothing.

 

He turned back to his mother, raising a confused eyebrow.

 

“She’s been saving all year for Evan’s Christmas present her piece of scum boyfriend stole it.”Evelyn reached over, patting her eldest daughter’s hand.”There was almost two thousand saved. He ran off with it.”

 

Enzo’s jaw clenched as his sister looked down sheepishly, hiding her watery eyes.

 

“You want me to break his legs?”

 

“No broken bones, you just got out of prison.”

 

Evelyn saw the shake of his head though he said nothing.

 

“It broke us when you got sent down, even if it was for Emmy. Just take back what he took from her along with any more money he’s got and make sure he doesn’t come around her again.”Evelyn shook her head, lips curving up as Enzo pouted.”He embarrassed your sister and stole from her. Bruise him but don’t break him, all right?”

 

Enzo just nodded, cutting up another slice of his breakfast.

 

His mother was right; he couldn’t break her heart again by getting sent down.

 

“Yeah, all right. Just text me a picture of him, his address, and if he’s not there, i’ll ask around.”

 

Evelyn smiled and nodded, worry gone from her face.

 

She couldn’t bear to think of Enzo locked up again, she needed all of her children close.

 

“And since you’re going out, you can be Evan's daycare.”Ella stood, taking her son out of his high chair and kissing his cheek.”We’re off to work and see then Emmy’s play today.”

 

He looked to his family, but they just shrugged, getting up and leaving the table at the same time.

 

“Mama.”

 

”It’s practice for when you give me grandkids, baby.”Enzo pouted as his mother stopped beside him, pressing a kiss to his temple, grabbing her bag.”Be home by six for dinner.”

 

She kissed them all before leaving, Emmy following after for school.

 

Ella turned to him and pointed at him, nail jabbing his cheek.”I don’t want him to see blood and fights before he knows what it is, all right?”

 

Enzo took his nephew with a fond smile but looked up at his sister.”What? How am I supposed to take him around _and_ find your piece of shit boyfriend?”

 

Ella shrugged, brushing her son’s cheek lovingly.”You’ve had to multitask before.”

 

“Yeah, orgies, not babysitting!”

 

“Ew, Enzo!”Ella simply said, leaning down and kissing his cheek like his mother had.”His pushchair is near the front door and so is his nappy bag. They're instructions for changing and shit in it for you.”

 

His sister sauntered off, picking up her coat and bag on the way, leaving a stunned Enzo in her wake.

* * *

“ **Are they always so fucking _loud_ in the morning?”**

 

Svetlana turned around, eyes on her ex-husband as he entered the kitchen, rubbing his tired eyes. He wore a worn out t-shirt and a pair of boxers, his black hair dishevelled. It was clear that he just tumbled out of bed and Yev smiled, as if seeing his dad out of prison for the first time again..

 

“Why are random strangers in my home again?”Mickey asked, ruffling Yev’s dark blonde hair as he passed his son.”Our fucking kid sleeps here.”

 

“Because husband was locked up for four years and it is _our_ home.”

 

Mickey glared at her as he sat down next to his son as Svetlana started making him his hot beverage.

 

“I almost killed over a hundred people, man, I _provided_.”

 

Svetlana rolled her eyes, strutting over to Mickey.

 

She placed his cereal in front of him as well as his hot beverage before patting his head as if he were a dog.“You were piece of shit husband but _not_ piece of shit daddy.”

 

She leant down and pressed a kiss to his cheek, leaving a red lip print on his cheek like she always did with Yev.

 

Yev giggled through his cereal as Mickey gently shoved Svetlana away.”Fuck off! We ain’t even married anymore.”

 

His smile failed to back up his scowl which faded as Svetlana continued.

 

“But the money was not enough. After I move out from Kev and Veronica’s, we had no choice but to return to your home.”Svetlana extended her arms dramatically to the Milkovich family house.”I was not making enough to keep things going, so I rented out rooms to fucking idiots and raised the rent.”

 

“Yeah, well, _i’m_ here now so they gotta leave.”Mickey said with a firm nod, wiping off the lipstick with the hem of his shirt.”Fucking Rick the prick gives me the creeps and, FYI, his prick ain’t so big so I don’t know what she’s fucking moaning about.”

 

Yev giggled, milk spilling from his lips as he looked up at his father.

 

Mickey turned around, smiling at his son and ruffling his hair.

 

“You understand that one, little man?”

 

Yev nodded, scooping up more cereal with his spoon.”Yeah. Funny.”

 

Svetlana smiled at her boys, sipping her tea as she sat down at the table.

 

“How are you going to provide if we kick them out?”She asked, reaching out and wiping milk from Yev’s face.”Apart from when bitch comes round twice a week, he is hardly here. It is good money.”

 

“I’m a Milkovich; I scare the shit out of everybody in the Southside. Being in the joint has only helped my rep.”Mickey shrugged, parting his lips to let the spoon in his mouth and speaking through his chewing.”I’ll get money by turning some pussy upside down and shaking it out of his pockets.”

 

Svetlana’s smile fell, and she suddenly became serious.

 

“You can’t go back inside, shithead. What about Yevgeny?”

 

Mickey rolled his eyes, but his voice softened.”I won’t get put back in. Have some fucking faith in me.”

 

He then pointed at his spoon at her.”Only _family_ live under this roof and Rick with the small prick _ain’t_ fucking family. Got it?”

 

He stared at her for a long few moments and, after the twentieth second, she nodded.

 

“Have it your way, but you fuck up, small prick moves back in.”

 

He simply shrugged and Yev looked between them with a large grin.

 

“Does that mean I can have my playroom back in Aunt Mandy’s room?”

 

Mickey nodded at his son, giving him a small grin as he lifted up his mug.”Guess it does. I almost broke my fucking neck tripping over that train.”

 

Yev beamed, his legs swinging back and forth underneath the table happily.

 

All was quiet, almost fucking picturesque.

 

Until the sound of the front door being kicked open broke the silence.

 

“Knock knock, motherfucker!”

 

Mickey shot up from his chair, grabbing his baseball bat that was already on the table.”What the fuck?”

 

Svetlana also got up, arms quickly winding around Yev and lifting him up. She propped him on her hip, fingers pulling a knife from the counter.

 

Yev began to chant, pumping his fist in the air."Fight, fight, fight!"

 

The sound of feet rushed down the staircase then paused before they started up the staircase again. Mickey shifted from foot to foot, a dark look on his face as he prepared himself for the person who dared to break into his fucking house where his kid slept.

 

A scuffle was heard, then sound of a painful cry.

 

“Let go of me!”

 

Rick.

 

“Yeah, like that’s gonna fucking happen.”A laugh was heard as the sound of a body hitting the wall followed.”And lower your tone, the baby is sleeping.”

 

Mickey raised his bat, already charging toward the door to the front room that was connected to the kitchen. But he stopped as soon as the door flew open and in stumbled Rick. He stumbled, choking due to the fingers around his neck and the man behind him trapped him roughly.

 

The attacker was familiar.

 

It was Enzo.

 

Mickey rolled his eyes; arms held out as he sent Enzo a bewildered look.

 

“What the _fuck?_ ”

 

Enzo looked up, a smile on his face as he noticed Mickey who was stood protectively in front of Svetlana and Yev.

 

“Hi! I thought the house was familiar. I thought you lot moved out.”Enzo smiled as he saw Yev, waving at him with his free hand. "Hey, buddy!”

 

Yev smiled as if nothing was out of the ordinary."Hi!"

 

Enzo then looked at Svetlana and Mickey with a shake of his head.”Sorry about this but, in my defence, the idiot deserves it.”

 

Mickey rolled his eyes again, pointing towards the hallway.

 

“If that door is off its fucking hinges-”

 

“Yeah, yeah.”Enzo waved the younger man off, free hand reaching out and gesturing to Mickey’s bat.“Can I borrow that?”

 

Without waiting for an answer, he grabbed the bat, it replacing his hand against Rick’s throat.

 

Rick stared at Mickey, eyes begging him for some help.

 

“Help him and, though i’d hate it, i’ll have to put you down. Maybe you'd consider it roleplay.”Enzo said to Mickey, pressing the bat harsher against Rick’s throat.”This pussy stole from my sister. He stole money for Evan’s Christmas present.”

 

Enzo shoved Rick away from him so hard that the man tripped over his own feet and he fell to the ground. He shuffled backwards, eyes wide as he looked up at Enzo with a nervous look.

 

“Y’know, i’ve got a rule.”Enzo hissed as he paced back and forth a sardonic smirk on his lips.”You fuck with me, I fuck your mother but, man, if she looks anything like you I'd have to put a bag over her head.”

 

Mickey was unable to stop the smile that worked it’s way onto his face.

 

He paused pacing back and forth long enough to ask.”What does your father look like?”

 

Rick glared up at the taller man, spitting blood from his mouth.

 

“Fuck you!”

 

“You’ve been in my sister, Ricky; that’s like _me_ fucking her!”Enzo paused long enough to glance at Mickey, eyebrows raising playfully.”And, just so you know, _i’d_ be the one fucking you.”

 

Mickey gave Enzo the finger and the older man just leered at him with a smirk.

 

Svetlana’s gaze flickered between the two men, a smile playing on her lips.

 

Enzo turned his focus back to Rick who was staring at the bat with a fearful look in his eyes.

 

“You hurt my sister and stole from her which sucks. Which sucks more is that I found you coming down the stairs with some skinny bitch which means that you’ve been cheating on Ella.”

 

Rick shook his head wildly.“I have not!”

 

Enzo looked over at Svetlana.”How many times has the bitch been over?”

 

“For as long as he stay here which has been months.”

 

Enzo cocked his head as his eyes returned to Rick.”Sienna’s don’t like liars, man; that’s gonna cost ya.”

 

Enzo knelt down in front of Rick, end of the bat pressed against his throat, tipping his head up.”I want the money back. Where is it?”

 

Rick said nothing, just looked away.

 

Enzo sighed, bringing up the bat before he brought it down roughly between Rick’s legs. The man cried out, turning onto his side, hand cupping his crotch.

 

Mickey’s hand instinctively went to his own crotch, wincing as Rick began to gasp for air, tears welling up in his eyes.

 

“Dude, what the fuck?!”

 

“Where is the money?”Enzo’s voice turned darker, voice dripping with a warning tone.”Mama said I can’t break bones today. Doesn’t mean I can’t scar _or_ bruise you.”

 

Rick began to tremble, and he shut his eyes tightly.”U-Under the bed. It’s all there, I promise.”

 

“Thank you.”Enzo smiled brightly, patting his cheek harshly, leaving a red mark.”I’ll search your room for change, and I’ll be sending one of my boys to follow you every day until you double it.”

 

“What?”

 

“Call it an apology.”Enzo leant close, voice dropping to a whisper.”Don’t fuck with my _family_.”

 

He stared at the other man who looked like he was about to pass out from terror.

 

Then the sound of Evan crying came from the hallway.

 

“Shit.”

 

Enzo stood, and Rick shot up, trying to get away but was soon pushed back down when Enzo hit him between the legs again.

 

The Sienna turned to Mickey, raising his eyebrows.

 

“Don’t fucking think about it.”Mickey shook his head, arms over his chest.”No fuckin’ way, i ain't no babysitter.”

 

Enzo shook his head with a curse before his attention turned to Svetlana.

 

“Can you please go look in on him?”Enzo asked Svetlana with a puppy dog look.”He’s been changed and all that shit. He likes a hug to get back to sleep.”

 

Svetlana hiked her son higher on her hip, arching her eyebrow.

 

Enzo sighed, nudging Rick with the bat when he tried to move.”Please?”

 

“One condition, pretty boy.”Svetlana drawled, giving Enzo a once over before she glanced at Mickey.”Turn ex-husband’s frown upside down. He is acting like bitch.”

 

Mickey glowered at Svetlana, looking tempted to take the bat to her though he’d never hurt a woman.

 

“Fuck you.”

 

She gave Mickey a smirk.

 

“If you did you wouldn’t be so moody.”She then looked at Enzo, eyebrow still high.”We have deal, yes?”

 

Enzo grinned, glancing at Mickey with a voracious smirk that made the younger man shift from foot to foot. Mickey put on his best game face, shrugging like he couldn’t care less but Enzo could read between the lines.

 

Svetlana tapped her foot, clearly not moving to tend to the crying child until she had an answer.

 

Enzo shrugged, holding Rick down with a foot to his throat.

 

“Deal.”

 

Svetlana looked proud of herself as she strutted out of the room with her son and into the hallway.

 

The crying soon stopped after that, and all they could hear was the sound of Svetlana calming the child down, her accent making Evan giggle.

 

“She’s scary but _good_ scary.”

 

Mickey just shrugged, arms falling by his sides.

 

The older man chewed on his bottom lip, glancing at Mickey then at the hallway before Mickey again.

 

“Up for a good rough and tumble?”

 

Mickey’s eyebrows almost shot off of his head.

 

He stared at Enzo, who’s expression was serious before he replied with his famous one liner.

 

“The fuck you just say?”

 

Enzo chuckled, signature roguish grin on his lips as he stalked towards the younger man. The bat scraped against the floor, each scrape making Rick flinch.

 

Mickey straightened almost suspiciously as Enzo stopped in front of him. He took that time to let his eyes trail over the older man’s face. His eyes were dark, almost unreadable but they were somewhat compelling.

 

His sharp jawline and the prominent scar could only be described as alluring. His notorious ‘Sienna’ tattoo was bold on his neck, proudly and smugly on view for everyone to see. Other tattoos adorned his skin though most were covered due to the jacket he wore.

 

“So, you up for it?”

 

When Mickey said nothing, the older man moved so close that their noses brushed.”You know, a good old adrenaline rushing, mind blowing, eyes rolling to the back of your head in _ecstasy_ , rough and tumble?”

 

Mickey swallowed thickly as Enzo’s hand came up, fingers brushing lightly underneath his chin. The younger man had a loud ‘fuck you’ ready to spill but, for some reason, his brain was fucked up. He couldn’t think straight and, in any other situation, he would've snickered at the pun.

 

He almost swayed with Enzo as the two met eyes once more, unable to break the gaze.

 

“Haven’t you missed giving someone a good beating?”

 

Mickey’s eyes widened as the dots connected in his mind.

 

Huh?

 

Enzo turned to the side and, as his fingers fell from Mickey’s chin, the Milkovich felt cold.

 

Enzo reached out with the bat, it grazing Rick’s forehead.

 

“It’s just like a good fuck. You hit each other, roll around for a while and whoever comes out on top wins.”Enzo shrugged, tapping Mickey’s shin gently with the bat.”The hitting being consensual, of course.”

 

He turned back to Mickey, holding out the bat suggestively.

 

“Mama said no broken bones. Remember that or i’m grounded.”

 

Mickey cleared his throat again, mind working with his body once more.

 

As if reading Mickey's mind, Enzo sent him a shit eating grin.

 

“Call it our first date.”

 

Mickey couldn’t stop his laugh that left him as he took the bat.”Fuck off, momma's boy.”

 

Enzo joined in on the laughter, and the two men kicked the door to the hallway shut so that the kids wouldn’t see what was about to happen.

 

Laughter echoing throughout the room, Rick shuffled away as Mickey and Enzo turned to him.

 

Dark eyes and smug smirks made horror seep into his veins.

 

“Oh, _shit_.”


	5. you know we're gonna be legends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kev looked at Mickey who was biting down on his lip to try and bite back his smile. He wasn’t totally drunk; he was tipsy at best. Enzo seemed to be right, Mickey was high on adrenaline, it was evident he hadn’t let loose in a long time.

   **[[x]](http://boguming.tumblr.com/post/146085822223) [[x]](http://rpgifhunters.tumblr.com/post/55561406836/ash-stymest-gifs)**

* * *

 “ **Drinks, my fellow comrade, are on _me!_ ”**

 

At the sound of a wolf whistle, Kev looked up as the doors to the bar were kicked open and in ambled Enzo and Mickey, both wearing shit eating grins. They both looked like they’d just been through a war. Their hair was dishevelled, they had blood streaks on their faces and, because they had no clear defensive wounds on them it was clear they’d been beating on someone.

 

Kev rolled his eyes as the two Southside men sauntered further into the bar, Enzo pulling Mickey along behind him by his sleeve.

 

Kev shook his head at the roguish gleam in their eyes as their gazes travelled over the people in the bar, it clear that they weren’t satisfied with just one beating.

 

“Oh, _shit!_ ”

 

Enzo sent Kev a wide grin and he pulled Mickey closer into his side.”We want drinks!”

 

Mickey chuckled, nodding in agreement, fingers curling into Enzo’s leather jacket to stop from stumbling.

 

“The fuck happened to you two?”

 

“We’re the Southside vigilantes.”Enzo responded before blowing a stray lock from his face, gesturing to him and Mickey.”Like Batman or Superman but without the fucking nancy boy clothing and ten times hotter.”

 

He turned to Mickey, humming.”Isn’t that right?”

 

“We fight for the greater good and shit.”Mickey nodded in agreement, spitting out blood onto a middle-aged man at the bar.”We got the kick the shit out of Rick with the small prick as a bonus.”

 

“Look at the spare change we found under Rick the prick’s bed!”Enzo slammed down two crumpled up hundred dollar bills on the bar before he pointed at Kev.”Keep the beers coming until that runs out, will ya?”

 

“Aren’t you two already shit faced?”Kev asked, eyebrow raised, gaze on Mickey.”Mick never smiles this much unless as he’s shitfaced.”

 

Enzo nodded almost proudly, patting the younger man on the shoulder.”We found a couple of beers under Rick’s bed, but we’re fucking high on beating the shit out of a jackass.”

 

Kev looked at Mickey who was biting down on his lip to try and bite back his smile. He wasn’t totally drunk; he was tipsy at best. Enzo seemed to be right, Mickey was high on adrenaline, it was evident he hadn’t let loose in a long time.

 

Sighing, Kev picked up the money, frowning at the blood on it.

 

“There are bloody fingerprints on this.”

 

Mickey and Enzo both looked at their bloody knuckles at the same time before, like scolded school kids, hid their hand behind their backs.

 

The two spoke at the same time, shaking their heads.

 

“Fuck you; they're not _ours._ ”

 

“Don’t know what you’re fucking talking about, man.”Enzo scowled at Kev before nodding at the money.”Drinks, please! I’ve got to be home by six.”

 

Kev looked at them, at the money, then back again.

 

“What happens when it runs out?”

 

Enzo and Mickey shared a look before the two burst out laughing.

 

“Keep them coming; I've never paid for drinks before.”Enzo sniggered, slumping his entire weight on Mickey who stumbled a little but kept the older man upright.”Or put it on Rick Greenberg’s tab, yeah? I wasn’t gonna take my sister’s money; that girl is crazy.”

 

Enzo turned to Mickey, bloody finger poking the younger man’s nose and leaving a blood-red smear on the tip of Mickey’s nose.

 

“She owes me, FYI. The kid had a great day out and was sleeping when we dropped off him and the money.”Enzo shook his head with a tut; eyes glazed over.”She almost killed me for having him home twenty minutes late. I do not know where she gets her temper from!”

 

Mickey raised his eyebrows, biting his lower lip before nodding at the blood smears on Enzo’s cheek but he said nothing. His smile on his face already said that he didn’t think Enzo’s rough ways were bad, they were, after all, just like his own.

 

Rolling his eyes, Kev just nodded and backed off, already starting to pour their drinks.

 

“You should come along with me next time Mama has a job for me.”Enzo looked down at Mickey, trying to wipe Rick’s dry blood from his chin.”Maybe she’ll let us break a few bones.”

 

“You’re a smug fucker, momma’s boy.”Mickey nudged the older man by landing a soft blow to his stomach, making Enzo attempt to evade him.”What makes you think i’m up for it?”

 

Enzo’s smirk didn’t falter, and he curled his fingers around the lapel of Mickey’s jacket, keeping the younger man close to him as he spoke.

 

“You’re _here_ , aren’t ya?”Enzo playfully poked Mickey’s cheek with his fingers, a teasing tone in his voice as he added.”Come on; it’ll be fun. You know you’re completely _obsessed_ with me.”

 

The younger man swatted at Enzo’s hand, grumbling.”Blow me.”

 

Enzo grinned, feigning offence as he put on his best shocked expression.

 

Enzo stood tall, raising his voice loudly.“You want a blowjob on the _first_ date?!”

 

Mickey looked around, sighing in relief as he only saw two passed out old men and a few faces he didn’t recognise. He gave Kev the middle finger when the other man smirked smugly.

 

“Shut the fuck _up!_ ”

 

“Oh, _now_ you want my mouth closed, do you?”

 

Mickey didn’t fight his laughter as he shoved Enzo toward a free table, forcing the older man to sit down across from him. Kev came over and placed down their drinks a moment later, muttering something about how his job wasn’t about taking the drinks over.

 

“You’re an asshole.”Mickey hissed though there was no anger in his tone as Enzo cocked his head.”You ain’t scared you’re gonna get beaten up and all that shit?”

 

“I’m Enzo _motherfucking_ Sienna!”Enzo raised his voice, arms held out, catching attention.

 

He eyed the other man for a full ten seconds before he let out a breathy chuckle.

 

“Don’t tell me you’re still in denial about who you are.”

 

“I ain’t in denial. I’m gay. I like dick, I take it up the ass, I know that.”Mickey shrugged as he leant back against his chair, leg curling around the bottom of another and tugging it close so that he could rest his legs.”I just don’t want anyone knowing my shit, and I don’t fancy getting kicked in.”

 

“People would only kick the shit outta you if you show them you’re not comfortable with yourself. You were a bully in school; you know that. Once you show you don’t give a fuck and stand up to them, they won’t bother you.”

 

Enzo spoke with passion behind his voice, finger running along the rim of his glass.”There’s _two_ types of _sexuality_ phobic people, Mickey. Those who aren’t mature enough to _accept_ it because they are fucking ignorant, hateful assholes _or_ those who are, deep down, _not_ comfortable with themselves because of a good _reason_.”

 

“You really believe that?”

 

“I never say something I don’t mean.”Enzo responded with seriousness.”Just because I believe, it doesn't mean it’s true. As long as it’s true in _my_ mind, what do I care?”

 

After taking a long gulp of his drink, Enzo tipped his glass towards Mickey before he continued to speak.”Think about my two types of people using _yourself_. Your father _is_ a fucking asshole, and you were not comfortable with yourself because you knew you were gay but weren’t ready to _accept_ it. You weren’t willing to accept it because you had it drilled into you that it wasn’t right, that you had to please your father.”

 

Mickey thought about it for a second before nodding silently.

 

Enzo then pointed at himself, swirling his drink around as he looked down into his glass.

 

“My father is an asshole, but as soon as I fucked him up and made him know that I didn’t fear him anymore, he ran off like a little bitch. And this?”Enzo pointed at the scar down the side of his face with a proud grin.”This tells the world that I don’t give a fuck what they think.”

 

“You’re like me, man, we’re fucking _warriors_. You stood up to your father just like I did but the only difference is that you’re looking over your shoulder.”

 

Enzo nudged Mickey’s hand with his own, a goofy grin replacing his smirk.”You’re Mickey _fucking_ Milkovich. What you got to be panicking about these fuckers for?”

 

Mickey looked away, eyes trailing over the handful of people in the bar.

 

He didn’t care what they thought, just his father.

 

If Mickey had gotten out what’s to say Terry wouldn’t?

 

Mickey swallowed thickly, his eye almost twitching flashbacks of being caught by his father and the pure terror he had gone through. He loved his son more than life itself, but it didn’t mean he never thought about how he’d been conceived.

 

Mickey suddenly felt the need to hit someone.

 

Fingers suddenly grabbed his chin, and he was forced to turn his head, eyes meeting Enzo’s.

 

The older man gave him a cheeky smirk, but there was a softness in his mind that made Mickey’s eyes darken hungrily.

 

“We’re _fucking_ warriors, Mickey.”Enzo repeated with so much fervour that it made a shiver run down Mickey’s spine.”Keep that in mind, yeah?”

 

Mickey’s eyes bore into Enzo’s, as if he were trying to read if the other man was lying to him or not.

 

He found no trace of lies in his eyes, and it worried Mickey.

 

“Uh-”Mickey shut his mouth, gulping down half of his drink and shaking his head before he tried again.”About that sec-”

 

As if on cue, Enzo’s phone began to ring, and he rolled his eyes, sending Mickey a rueful look before he pulled out his phone. Mickey instantly saw a change in Enzo’s expression and a respectful one took over.

 

Just on that, Ian knew who it was; it was Evelyn.

 

Enzo tapped on the screen and raised the phone to his ear, sounding worried.”Mama?”

 

His face softened as he realised nothing was wrong and he eagerly listened.

 

“Yeah? Does that mean that I can break a bone next time?”He paused before, less than five seconds later, Enzo’s lips curved up into a smile that could only be described as adoringly.”Now?”

 

He glanced at Mickey before looking down at his watch.”It’s four. Dinner is at six, right?...yeah, Emmy’s thing. How did she do?...that good, huh? That’s our girl. So we’re going out then?”

 

Mickey would never admit it, but he felt some discomfort as he realised that Enzo was leaving. Not because he wanted to leave Mickey but because he _had_ to. Mickey couldn’t help but let a small smile show as it because clear that Enzo _actually_ wanted to stay.

 

“A good old eat then run for it, and if someone tries to stop us we beat the shit outta them? Yeah, i’m in.”

 

Enzo smiled as he nodded along to his mother before nodding.”Okay, bye.”

 

He moved to pull the phone away, but Mickey saw his expression shift to something sheepish.

 

“Mama, there’s people around.”Enzo mumbled, glancing at Mickey before he gave in.”Yeah, I love you, too. Bye.”

 

Mickey raised his eyebrows as Enzo pocketed his phone and, as soon as the older man saw the smirk on Mickey’s face, he held out a hand.

 

“Say one word, and i’ll _cut_ you.”

 

Mickey held up his hands, but his smirk said all he couldn’t.

 

Enzo stood after finishing his beer, straightening his jacket before he slicked back his hair again. Mickey slumped against his chair, letting his blue orbs trail up Enzo’s tall and powerfully built body. He had always been powerful, even when he’d been lean and without tattoos.

 

Enzo had been powerful because he’d make good on his word, because of the way he carried himself.

 

Mickey then remembered all the times he’d witnessed an eleven-year-old Enzo storming through the school searching for the people that bullied his sisters even though they were older than him.

 

He’d been tough then, and he was tough now.

 

“You want to get your hands on me, all you gotta do is ask.”

 

Mickey’s eyes snapped up to Enzo’s face, and he rolled his eyes as he noticed the smug smirk on Enzo’s face.

 

“If you’re lucky i’ll even let you see me naked.”

 

Mickey gave Enzo the middle finger, simply saying.”Fuck off.”

 

Enzo grinned, tongue running along his teeth before he turned and called over to Kev.”Bring the rest of the drinks to Mick, all right? I’m off.”

 

Not waiting for Kev’s response and Enzo returned his attention back to Mickey. He moved until he was standing behind Mickey’s chair, hands resting on the back of it.

 

“You know where I live.”

 

Mickey snorted but thanked the powers that be that Enzo couldn’t see his smirk.“Is that the only line you’ve got? You say that as if I should _know_.”

 

“I’d be surprised if you don’t stand outside my window at night.”

 

Mickey instinctively retorted with the first thing that came to mind.“Smug asshole.”

 

“Bitch.”

 

“Momma’s boy.”

 

Enzo just chuckled, patting Mickey’s shoulder before he stepped back into view.

 

Raising his head, Mickey watched as the older man cleared his throat, cocking his head from side to side before his ‘game face’ slipped on.

 

It was the expression that made people shit themselves.

 

He turned around, backing away slowly, smirk still on his face as he noticed that Mickey was watching him.

 

“Think about that second ‘non-date’, yeah, _warrior?_ ”


	6. 'cause lately i've been craving more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Think you know me, do ya, momma’s boy?”
> 
> “Nah, I don’t think that.”Enzo replied and sounded happy that he didn’t know each part of Mickey.”I know just enough to keep me on my toes but still keep me interested.”

********************[[x]](http://noelfshr.tumblr.com/post/113342112751) [[x]](http://thejariana.tumblr.com/post/36907295624/gif-hunt-ash-stymest)

* * *

“ **Here we are, little man.”**

 

Mickey propped Yevgeny higher up on his back, keeping his hands on his son’s legs so that he wouldn’t fall. Yev liked to be piggybacked to bed; it was something that he had begged the first night Mickey had returned home. He hadn’t left Mickey’s side the first day and night his father returned, and a piggyback was the only way to convince his son to go to bed.

 

Mickey didn’t mind it.

 

In fact, he looked _forward_ to it because it meant Yev wasn’t scared to ask him. Terry had never shown any affection for his family, and Mickey knew that if he even asked his father for a band-aid for a scrape, he would’ve gotten backhanded.

 

Yev didn’t fear him and each time he asked for a hug or anything affectionate; Mickey did his best to show it. He wasn’t the most sensitive person, but it was different with his son. He made an effort for Yev.

 

“I’m not tired, dad.”

 

“Really?”Mickey said with a hint of a smile as he nudged the bedroom door open, switching on the light as they entered.”I thought I woke you up from a doze only five minutes ago.”

 

“I wasn’t sleeping.”

 

“No?”

 

“Nu-uh!”Yev shook his head defiantly, leaning forward so that he could look at his father, climbing higher up his back.”I’m not tired.”

 

Mickey chuckled as he grabbed hold of his son’s sides, picking him up and moving him so that he was facing his father but still in his arms.

 

“Then you can stay up as late as you want in your room. I can’t force you to sleep.”Mickey said with a lopsided grin, leaning forward and switching on the lamp.”I’m tired, just so you know. Call it old age or something, but i'm beat.”

 

Yev held tighter onto his father, chin on Mickey’s shoulder.“Can’t I go back downstairs until i’m sleepy?”

 

Mickey shook his head as he placed his son on his bed.“No can do. Your mother would have my balls, and I like them where they are.”

 

Yev crossed his arms with a huff, eyebrows raising and he looked the image of his father at that moment.

 

“I hate bedtime.”

 

Mickey nodded in agreement, picking up Yev’s sheets he’d kicked off that morning and shook them out before he settled them on his son.“That’s what it’s there for, little man, sending brats to bed before they’re ready. Now lie down so I can do the tucking in part. Your mother says it’s important.”

 

Yev giggled at his father’s awkwardness as he shuffled until he was on his back, head on his pillow. As his father made sure he was comfy, Yev piped up with a question.

 

“Did you have a bedtime?”

 

Mickey stared at his son, clearly not expecting the question.

 

“Uh, until my mother died. She gave a shit enough to _try_ at least.”Mickey cleared his throat at the mention of his mother, but he couldn't stop the fond smile that appeared at the thought of her.”When she, uh...when she _died_ , Terry didn’t care if we were in the house let alone sleeping.”

 

His mother had been a one of a kind, and the Milkovich children had been broken when she'd died.

 

They'd lost their only source of light, of _love_ and had been left with a monster.

 

“What were you doing when you were meant to be sleeping?”

 

A vulnerable look appeared in Mickey’s eyes for a split second until he shook his head, forcing himself to appear composed.

 

“What I had to do. I’ll tell ya when you’re older.”

 

Yev smiled, his eyes fluttering though he fought to keep them open.

 

Yev was tired, that much was obvious, but he was as stubborn as his father.

 

“Your mother gives a shit to send you to bed when you can still see outside. Not many parents in Southside give a shit.”Mickey smoothed back his son’s hair as he looked down at his son who had his sheets tucked up to his chin.”You’re fucking lucky to have your mother, little man, even if she is batshit crazy.”

 

Mickey feigned fright as he leant closer to his son, whispering.”Don’t tell her I said that or she’ll give _me_ a bedtime.”

 

Yev giggled again, nodding in promise as he stared up at his father.

 

“I love you, daddy.”

 

Mickey smiled back at Yev, observing his son fondly before he pressed a kiss to Yev’s forehead.”Right back at you, little man.”

 

Mickey straightened and began to make his way out of the room. He lingered at the doorframe as he switched off the light, knowing to keep the lamp on because Yev liked to turn it off himself.

 

“Night, Yev.”

 

Yev smiled sleeping as he turned on his side, sheets tucked up and arm curled around his pillow.

 

“Night, daddy.”

 

Mickey watched his son for a moment longer before he silently shut the bedroom door securely, listening outside to make sure that Yev wasn’t going to sneak out like Mickey used to.

 

When he was sure Yev was going to remain in his room, Mickey began to make his way to his own bedroom. As he passed Svetlana’s room, he faintly heard the sound of a male groan, and he shook his head, pleased that it was a couple of doors down from his son’s bedroom.

 

“Keep that shit down!”Mickey demanded, kicking Svetlana’s door, pleased when he heard the man she was with gasp in fear.”Nobody wants to hear that shit!”

 

He heard Svetlana sigh, calming down the guy she was with.“Ignore baby daddy; he has not had orgasm in long time.”

 

Not wanting to wake up his son, he decided against storming in and beating the shit out of the guy who was in there.

 

“Bitch.”

 

Entering his room, he kicked his door shut behind him, stripping down to his boxers. He took his smokes from his jeans and popped one into his mouth, lighting it up a moment later.

 

Mickey kicked at the clothes strewn across his floor as he made his way over to his bed, just as the sound of ringing filled his room.

 

He groaned, tempted to ignore it and jump onto his bed.“The fuck?”

 

Suddenly forgetting where he’d put his phone, the Milkovich looked around his room, wondering where he’d tossed it when he returned home earlier that day.

 

He finally found it down on the ground next to a couple of boxes and picked it up.

 

_Unknown number..._

 

He frowned, half tempted to decline the call but just shook his head. Maybe it was a deal that could make him some money.

 

Leaping backwards onto his bed, Mickey pressed answered the call and brought the phone to his ear.

 

“Yeah?”

 

The response was the sound of the sound of soft singing and whoever crooning was doing it off key on purpose just so that they’d piss Mickey off.

 

And it did piss Mickey off, especially since the person was disturbing his wish for sleep.

 

“ _Oh Mickey, you're so fine, you're so fine, you blow my mind. Hey Mickey, hey Mickey! **”**_

 

“What the fuck?”

 

The person, still singing off-key on _purpose_ , carried on their singing.

 

“ _Oh Mickey, you're so pretty, can't you understand? It's guys like you Mickey! Oh what you do Mickey, do Mickey. Don't break my heart, Mickey! **”**_

 

Laughter followed and, just as Mickey got ready to hurl a string of curses to the caller, he stopped himself.

 

He _knew_ that laugh, he’d kept it in mind.

 

His frown turning into a smile when he realised who it was, Mickey moved to get more comfortable.

 

“Sienna?”

 

“ _The one and only,_ _my warrior_ _.”_ Enzo chuckled again, and the beguiling sound stopped long enough for Enzo to add. _”Though, you should_ _ **totally**_ _blow more than my mind.”_

 

“You’re batshit crazy.”Mickey was unable to stop his breathy laugh that left him before he became confused.“Where’d you get my number?”

 

“ _Your baby mama.”_ Enzo answered and Mickey heard a door shutting before Enzo slumping onto a chair, the sound of a television playing in the background. _”She wants to schedule a playdate with Evan and Yev.”_

 

Mickey became even more confused.

 

“Then why didn’t she give you _her_ number?”

 

There was a pause between them until Mickey rolled his eyes, thumb brushing his nose as the realisation dawned upon him.

 

”She was playing fucking matchmaker, was she?”Mickey took a long drag of his cigarette, blowing out smoke as he spoke again.”Bitch is dedicated, i’ll give her that.”

 

“So why are you calling me?”Mickey casually asked, trying to sound impassive but failed.”Arranging a picnic for the kids or do you need a hand beating the shit out of another one of your sister’s boyfriends?”

 

Enzo gave a short laugh before he answered.

 

“ _None of the above.”_

 

Mickey made a sound of acknowledgement as he rid the ash from his smoke before it got onto his sheets.”Then what _do_ ya want?”

 

Enzo was heard fumbling around with his own packet of cigarettes then the sound of a lighter was heard.

 

He heard Enzo inhale as he took a drag before he replied.

 

“ _Do I have to want something to talk to ya?”_

 

Mickey's response was almost instant and without humour.

 

”Why else would you be calling me?”His jaw tightened, a vacant look in his eyes before he quickly rid of it before he asked again.”What do ya want?”

 

A dramatic sigh came from Enzo, and he cleared his throat as he seemingly prepared himself to confess.

 

Mickey harshly put out his cigarette, kicking himself mentally.

 

“ _Fine, I came across some fucker who crossed me a while ago, some shit happened, and I ended up killing him. I need your help to get rid of the body.”_

 

Mickey suddenly forgot how to put together words.

 

He almost dropped the phone; his mouth went dry, and he was sure his heart stopped.

 

“H-Huh?”

 

Enzo drew it out until, a full ten seconds later, he chuckled, startling Mickey.

 

“ _Got ya!”_

 

Mickey released a sigh of relief, able to breathe and think clearly again before he hissed down the phone.

 

“You motherfucker!”

 

Enzo chuckled, the laughter infections and Mickey found himself laughing along.

 

“ _Nah, if I wanted to get rid of someone i’d call some asshole who deserves to be put down to do the dirty work. I only let snitches, kid abusers and women hitting bitches take the wrap for shit like that.”_

 

Enzo had spoken with a hiss, seemingly having someone in mind if the situation ever came up before he returned his attention to Mickey.

 

” _I wouldn’t put myself in that place unless I had to for my family.”_ Enzo said, the sound of a lighter following before he seriously added. _”And i’d never take that kinda shit to you, man, you just got out, you’ve got a kid. Beating someone and hiding a body is different.”_

 

Mickey froze, replaying Enzo’s words in his mind.

 

He gave a shit if Mickey got locked up again, he cared if Yev grew up with a father. He did not want Mickey to take the risk of rotting behind bars.

 

Even if the risk was _hypothetical_ , Enzo did have Mickey in mind.

 

“ _Mickey?”_

 

Mickey snapped back into reality, and he composed himself.

 

“Yeah, yeah, i’m here.”

 

“ _Good.”_

 

Enzo was silent for a few seconds before he spoke, his question making Mickey lose his voice one again.

 

“ _So you up for it?”_

 

“Up for what?”

 

“ _Phone sex.”_ Enzo replied and Mickey could picture the shrug that followed. _”What else?”_

 

Enzo said with such severity that it made Mickey unsure if he was serious or not.

 

“You fucking serious?”Mickey grinned, slicking back the locks of hair that got in his eyes.”Are you sixteen?”

 

He _**tried**_ with all his will not imagine Enzo’s voice telling him what he’d like to do with him or _to_ him.

 

He failed.

 

“ _I could go for it but, as I've already told you, i’m more of an actions speak louder than words type of guy.”_

 

“Then why ask?”

 

Enzo replied without shyness or abashment.

 

“ _Breaking the ice before I ask if you’re up for a third date.”_

 

Mickey was suddenly confused, and he narrowed his eyes, wondering if Enzo had him confused for someone else or just misspoke.

 

Mickey found himself speaking his thoughts.”Isn’t there supposed to be a _second_ date before a third?”

 

“ _This is our second date.”_

 

A ghost smile curved at Mickey’s lips.

 

“What makes you think that?”

 

“’ _C_ _ause you didn’t hang up on me, and we made each other laugh.”_ Enzo simply said, tone suddenly turning softer as he added. _”And I know that you’re not a traditional fucker and neither am I so we ain’t doing normal. I mean, hey, our first one was kicking the shit out of Rick with the small prick.”_

 

Enzo let Mickey process his words before he spoke once again. _“As long as we’re at ease who gives a fuck what we’re doing?”_

 

“Aren’t you supposed to wine and dine me and shit?”Mickey playfully asked, crossing his ankles as he reached for his smokes again.”What if I wanted all that romance shit?”

 

He didn’t want all that romance shit, but he found himself testing Enzo.

 

“ _You want me to do that, and i’ll_ _happily_ _get us a table at some fancy ass restaurant.”_ Enzo responded, a breathy laugh following. _”I’d have to hold the waiter at gunpoint, but at least we’d get_ _ **friendly**_ _service.”_

 

Mickey could read between the lines as Enzo spoke.

 

He knew what the other man was actually saying.

 

_I don’t give a fuck what we’re doing as long as you’re there and we’re laughing._

 

Mickey found himself _agreeing_ with the hidden meaning.

 

Enzo paused for a moment and Mickey lit his smoke as he waited, the two bathing in comfortable silence.

 

“ _You want all that over the top shit?”_

 

“Nah, too many forks and knives make me all twitchy; it’s like they’re asking for me to stab them. That shit ain’t me, man.”

 

“ _I know.”_ Enzo said, the smile evident in his voice. _”That’s why I called you for our second date and didn’t tell ya ‘cause you get all twitchy.”_

 

“Does it count as a date if the other guy doesn’t know?”

 

“You know now and, once again, you haven’t hung up.”

 

Mickey frowned, suddenly defensive.“Think you know me, do ya, momma’s boy?”

 

“ _Nah, I don’t think that.”_ Enzo replied and sounded _happy_ that he didn’t know each part of Mickey. _”I know_ _just enough to keep me on my toes_ _but still keep me interested._ _”_

 

That made Mickey grin, showing off his pearly whites and, as if sensing Mickey’s smile, Enzo simpered from his end.

 

“ _If you want that third date, I hear hacksaw Jack’s in court next week for some deep shit. We could go and see if he gets sent down. Knowing his taste for being a complete dickwad to the judges, it could be fun. He’s known to be a snitch so we could have even more fun if he gives anyone up and gets off with it. We won't get caught if he does.”_

 

Though he was up for it, Mickey scratched at his neck, purposefully drawing out the moment.

 

”I dunno, momma’s boy, I might be busy doing nothing that day.”

 

Enzo could hear the playful tone and decided to play along.

 

“ _I didn’t say which day.”_

 

Mickey shrugged, chewing on the inside of his cheek to stop his smile though Enzo couldn’t see it.

 

“I’m doing nothing most days.”

 

“ _Come on, warrior, don’t make me come and throw bricks at your window.”_

 

Mickey frowned, thinking for a moment before he asked.“Isn’t it rocks?”

 

“ _I’m Enzo Sienna, man; it’s gonna be fucking bricks.”_

 

Mickey didn’t hold back his laugh, once again finding himself laughing along with the older man and being unashamed about it.

 

He couldn’t remember a recent time where he’d let himself laugh.

 

He found himself not wanting their second ‘date’ to end _yet_ looking forward to their _third_ one.

 


	7. my mama said, go get all that you're after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey felt Enzo’s fingers loosen from Lip and he nodded in encouragement.”Just _you_ and _me_ , all right? We’ll have a fucking bash.”

   **[[x]](http://mickeyandmumbles.tumblr.com/post/99303227931/hizaki9-noel-fisher-as-mickey-milkovich) [[x]](http://ponyhunts.tumblr.com/post/89214123382/below-the-cut-you-can-find-117-small-and-medium)**

* * *

“ _The warden threw a party in the county jail, the prison band was there, and they began to wail. The band was jumpin', and the joint began to swing. You should've heard them knocked-out jailbirds sing... **”**_

 

“ **Oh, come on!”**

 

Kev finished pouring a beer, handing it to his punter before he looked at the door just as it was kicked in and the two men he’d heard shouting outside entered. Enzo and Mickey walked in, the younger man looking like he wanted to duck tape Enzo’s mouth shut as well as laugh along at the same time.

 

Enzo tipped his head back, his singing off-key and clear, arm swung over Mickey’s shoulder.

 

Kev could see Mickey trying to fight his smile, but he ultimately failed.

 

“ _...everybody in the whole cell block, was dancin' to the jailhouse- **”**_

 

The last word was muffled due to Mickey clamping a hand over Enzo’s mouth.

 

“You can’t sing for shit.”

 

Mickey suddenly cried out in pain, removing his hand from across Enzo’s mouth and looked down at the outline of the bite-mark on his skin.”You fucking bit me, you asshole!”

 

“Don’t silence me unless i’m gonna get off later.”Enzo then frowned, giving Mickey a confused look.”And why would I sing for shit?”

 

Mickey just rolled his eyes, pulling out a few notes and tossing it Kev’s way.”Jack’s paying for the first round.

 

“Fuck me, not again!”Kev mumbled as he took the money, forcing a smile on his face as he asked.”Is Jack a free man?”

 

Mickey didn’t hide his smirk as he slumped against Enzo, leaving the other man to carry his weight.

 

”He’s free though I don’t think he’ll be able to brag about it.”

 

Enzo cackled loudly, spitting blood from his mouth as he gestured to Mickey with his head.

 

”This one here got carried away with the blade.”Enzo turned to Mickey, the two men meeting eyes before they smiled at one another.”Now he’ll never be able to snitch unless he learns sign language or how to write. He ain’t got the brains for that.”

 

Kev rolled his eyes as he began to pour their drinks.

 

“I guess i’ll bring your drinks over since i’m apparently a waiter now, yeah?”

 

Mickey and Enzo just shrugged, turning from the other man.

 

Kev eyed Mickey as he playfully shoved Enzo toward a table, freely laughing as Enzo literally pulled a chair out of a middle aged man and stole his table, pushing him aside.

 

The middle-aged man, seemingly not recognising the Sienna, hissed.“There are several other tables!”

 

“Yeah, I want this one.”

 

The man opened his mouth to fight, but when Enzo shrugged off his jacket, tossing it over the back of his chair, it showed off his famous _**‘**_ _Sienna_ _ **’**_ tattoo.

 

His gaze then trailed to Mickey’s _**‘**_ _FUCK U-UP_ _ **’**_ tattoo, and he looked like he was going to have a panic attack.

 

The man’s eyes went wide, and he backed away.

 

“Take it, man, yeah? Just take it.”

 

“Thought so.”Mickey smirked then slumped down across from Enzo, and when he realised the man didn't go, he waved him off.”Off ya go.”

 

The man practically ran off, forgetting his coat.

 

Kev eyed them with a shake of his head but didn’t hide his small smile as he watched Enzo bump his hand with Mickey’s, the older man grinning at something, the younger man said.

 

Mickey was smiling and candidly laughing without shame.

 

He wasn’t putting his guards up or always glowering. He seemed uninhibited, not wrapped up in his self-hate or need to fight whoever said something he was self-paranoid about, and Kev knew it was down to the infamous Sienna male.

 

Kev hoped it remained that way, for everyone’s sakes.

 

He then looked up as the doors opened again and felt the urge to roll his eyes once more.

 

_Great. More trouble._

 

Evelyn, the Sienna matriarch, entered, and her dark eyes skimmed over the bar before her eyes landed on her son.

 

A fond smile curved at her lips, and she made a bee-line for her son, shrill voice echoing throughout the bar.

 

“Bambino!”

 

Enzo’s head snapped up, Mickey turning his head to look at the Sienna mother. Enzo smiled, scrunching up his face as his mother pressed a loving kiss to his cheek.

 

“Mwah!”She planted a dozen more kisses over his face, brushing a stray lock from his forehead, thumb touching a bloody scratch on his cheek.”Oh, your beautiful fucking face.”

 

“Mama, i’ve been stabbed more than once, a scratch is nothing.”Enzo said as his mother looked at the scratch.”Besides, you should see the other guy.”

 

Mickey covered his smile with the back of his hand as he watched Enzo beam as his mother tended to the bloody scratch on his cheek.

 

As Kev came over and placed their drinks in front of them, Enzo noticed Mickey’s shaking shoulders as he laughed and he quirked an eyebrow.

 

“What’s so funny?”

 

Mickey shook his head, holding up his hands.”Nothing, nothing.”

 

Enzo was never ashamed of his mother’s affection, even in public.

 

Nobody would ever dare say a word against his mother let alone snigger or make snide comments about her tending to his wounds in public. He’d been taught to respect his mother and to take care of her how she took care of him. She’d given birth to him, loved him and stood by him for twenty-eight years; that deserved respect and love.

 

He would never be ashamed of being a momma’s boy.

 

“Aren’t you supposed to be waiting for Emmy to get home?”He softly asked, glancing at the clock on the wall.”The girls are at work, right?”

 

Evelyn nodded with a dramatic but proud sigh.”She got detention again. A piece of shit tried to rile her up, and she hit him, almost knocked him out.”

 

Enzo chuckled, drumming his hands on the table as he let his smile grow.

 

“That’s our girl!”

 

A distant look appeared on Mickey’s face as he said.”Your sis reminds me of Mandy. I’d kill for the bitch and all but God fucking help you when she grows up.”

 

Mickey and Enzo raised their glasses and clinked them together, some of the alcohol sloshing over the sides. The two shared a laugh, Mickey catching the spilled drink on his tongue before he took a full sip.

 

Evelyn seemingly noticed the smiles they were sharing and the familiar glint in her son’s eyes.

 

She hadn’t seen that glint in a long while and, as Evelyn looked to Mickey, she could see the same look in his eyes.

 

The two were infatuated with one another.

 

Evelyn hoped they would act on it; her son deserved to be happy. He had his reputation and was proud of it, but he would do anything for those he cared about, and she knew Mickey had the same morals.

 

Knowing she had to make herself scarce, she stood, nudging at her son before nodding at the bar.“I’m gonna get a drink before your sister gets home.”

 

She paused in her tracks, turning around and giving her son a teasing look, pointing at him as she gave her best parental look.

 

“Dinner is at-”

 

“Six.”Enzo cut in with a knowing nod, glass rim to his lips.”I’ll be there.”

 

“Good boy and if Mickey’s up for it, he’s welcome.”Mickey’s face scrunched up lie Enzo’s did when she pinched his cheeks.”You sure that piece of shit is your father? You’ve grown up to be so fucking handsome.”

 

She patted his cheek when Mickey just nodded.“Your boy’s lucky.”

 

She grinned at him, giving Mickey a nod, before she turned around and walked away.

 

Mickey watched her as she sat down on an available stool, demanding Kev’s attention.

 

”I’ll have my usual.”

 

The Milkovich turned back to Enzo.

 

“She wants _me_ to come for dinner?”

 

“Guess so, and you better not deny mama, warrior, she won’t hesitate to come after ya.”

 

Mickey didn’t smile. Instead, he just continued to look confused. 

 

“Why does she want me there?”

 

“You’ve been around for dinner before.”

 

“Yeah, I was _eight_.”Mickey emphasised the last word with a slow nod.”And that was only because Ma sent me over when Terry didn’t bring back food for the night.”

 

Mickey glanced over at Evelyn, remembering the times his own mother would take him and his siblings over so that they could go on a run with the Sienna kids. The two mothers were acquaintances; they could bond over what pieces of shit the father of their kids’ were.

 

Evelyn was a strong woman, just like his own mother was and that gained Mickey’s respect. Before Terry cut off their runs with the Sienna family because their father had run off, she’d fed him and his siblings now and then.

 

He blinked as he felt Enzo nudge his hand with his own.

 

“Well, maybe she thinks you ain’t eating right, she’s always made too fucking much.”Enzo shrugged, gulping down the rest of his beer before raising the glass to Kev for another.“What’s the big deal?”

 

Mickey quickly composed himself and cleared his throat.”Nothin’.”

 

Enzo knew that there was something else, but he kept quiet.

 

“So you’ll be there at six?”

 

Mickey gave a sharp nod, looking down at his glass.”Yeah, yeah, i’ll fucking be there, just be sure that your sister doesn’t try to tear off my head for that doll thing, will ya?”

 

Enzo laughed, tongue poking out to wet his lips as he remembered his sister tackling Mickey for ‘killing’ her doll.

 

“I can’t promise anything; she does hold a grudge.”

 

Mickey opened his mouth to hurl back a smartass retort, but the sound of a familiar voice stopped him.

 

A voice that made him want to lock his fingers around the throat of the source and choke them.

 

Lip _fucking_ Gallagher.

 

He rolled his blue orbs, fingers curling into a fist as the voice, laced with too much smugness, only seemed to get louder as he gave more attention to it.

 

He raised his head, lips parted to complain to Enzo but stopped himself.

 

Enzo looked just as angry.

 

He seemed _apoplectic_ as he clenched his fists, his eyes almost black as he looked at whatever was making him feel that way.

 

Not many people lingered as they saw that look as they ran away whenever they glanced at it, or it was the last thing they saw before Enzo beat them.

 

Mickey didn’t run away. Instead, he just kicked at Enzo’s shin and the other man blinked, eyes meeting Mickey’s

 

“The fuck is wrong with you?”

 

Enzo said nothing; he just nodded at something behind Mickey.

 

The younger man slowly turned his head, and he didn’t have to look for long to see what was making Enzo so angry.

 

It was the same person who had Mickey unsettled.

 

Lip _fucking_ Gallagher.

 

Said Gallagher was leant against the bar, ankles crossed and a cocky smirk on his face. He had aged a few years since Mickey last saw him, but that didn’t make his face any less punchable.

 

His smug smirk was directed at the woman standing next to him.

 

Evelyn Sienna.

 

The two were close, only a few inches apart and Lip was biting his lip as if that was something people found attractive.

 

Evelyn wasn’t tripping over her feet for his attention; she wasn’t like that. Evelyn was a strong woman that took pride in being that way, something she’d handed down to her daughters.

 

She was Evelyn Sienna, and Lip didn’t seem to care.

 

Mickey couldn’t help but chuckle as he heard a disgusted sound coming from Enzo. He turned back to the Sienna male who was glaring at the Gallagher.

 

Mickey took out his packet of cancer sticks, pulling two out, handing one to Enzo.

 

“W-Why isn’t she telling him to go fuck himself?”Enzo’s voice cracked a little, and he looked utterly lost as he watched his mother then turned to Mickey.”Huh?”

 

“Maybe she’s telling him to fuck her instead?”Mickey teased, voice a little muffled due to the smoke dangling from his lips.”Though i’d recommend against her doing that. Lip Gallagher is a fucking asshole, but he must be good at eating a bitch out, or something ‘cause women flock to him like flies to shit.”

 

Enzo didn’t look at all amused as his mother cocked her head, seemingly interested in the conversation.

 

“What? You think your mother doesn’t get laid?”

 

“Gah, stop it!”Enzo looked thoroughly disgusted and tempted to put his hands over his ears.”That’s _my_ mama you’re talking about; she doesn’t get...get _laid_..”

 

“Oh, does momma’s boy need the talk about how he got into this world?”Mickey chuckled, nudging Enzo’s shoulder with his own.”You see, your piece of shit father and your mother fucked and he ej-”

 

Mickey’s words were cut off when fingers grabbed his jaw, and he was pulled closer to Enzo.

 

All humour drained from Enzo’s face and butterflies **—** _fucking butterflies_ **—** fluttered in Mickey’s stomach as he found himself lost in Enzo’s eyes.

 

He was turning into a bitch.

 

“Don’t finish that sentence or I will gouge out those pretty blue eyes of yours.”Enzo spoke in a formidable tone that made Mickey’s heart race and eyes darken with lust.”I’ve done it plenty of times before, and i’ll do it again.”

 

His signature coquettish smirk curved at his lips as his eyes flickered from Mickey’s eyes to his lips then back again.

 

“But, this time, since those eyes are so _beguiling_ I might keep them as a souvenir.”

 

Mickey tried to rid whatever smutty thoughts he had as he hissed out.”Blow me.”

 

The older man raised his eyebrows, licking his bottom lip before biting down on the plump flesh. He made a show of glancing downwards at Mickey’s crotch before returning his gaze to his face before he spoke.

 

“Really? Here?”He whispered, nodding to the dozen people in the bar.”You wanna put on a show? I’m sure we’d get arrested but, _hey_ , i’m a risk taker though i’m sure we’d have to ask my mama to leave first.”

 

Mickey swallowed as Enzo’s nose brushed his and his heart drummed against his ribcage.

 

“I think she’s up for that with the boy who is drooling over her.”He quickly said to compose himself, nodding over to the pair.

 

Enzo followed his gaze, eyes landing back on his mother and Lip. His mother was shaking her head, clearly not impressed with Lip.

 

“Yeah, well, she doesn’t look interested.”

 

Enzo watched as his mother grabbed Lip’s face in her hand, shook her head then gently shoved him back.

 

“I don’t want no boy. Look somewhere else.”

 

Lip chuckled, cocking his head and took a step closer to Evelyn, stumbling slightly.

 

“I’m not a boy.”

 

He was drunk and didn’t seem to notice her shaking her head.

 

Lip wasn’t a bad man; even Mickey knew that he would never force himself on a woman.

 

He was just so fucking annoying, so Mickey knew that Lip wasn’t in his right state of mind as he reached up to cup Evelyn’s cheek.

 

Enzo snapped.

 

“Fuck.”

 

He shot up, almost knocking his chair back. His action gained attention and the people who were sat at the bar jumped from their stools and backed off as Enzo came closer.

 

Mickey also got up, shaking his head.”Hey, man, don’t!”

 

He stormed over to the pair, shoving Lip away from his mother as he stood in front of her.

 

“The fuck is wrong with you, Sienna?”Lip frowned in fury, giving a drunken chuckle.

 

He clearly recognised Enzo but, in his drunken state, he had no filter.

 

Enzo’s hands shot out, fingers curling in Lip’s shirt and, without hesitation, he headbutted the younger man, sending him flying backwards. Lip fell to the ground, hand against his forehead as he tried to check for wounds.

 

“FUCK!”Lip cried out, eyes rolling back in pain as he was lifted from the ground.”There was no need for that.”

 

Enzo let out a cold laugh, grabbing Lip by the face and pulling him closer.

 

“Hey, hey!”Lip shouted, confused in his drunken state as he was pulled toward Enzo.”What are you doing?”

 

Enzo shoved Lip back against the bar, pushing his head down onto the durable wood, sending his glass flying and smashing to the ground.

 

“Touch my mama again, and i’ll kill you. You got that? I’ll _bury_ you.”

 

Lip cried out as his hands were yanked behind his back painfully, making it unable for him to fight back.”What the fuck is wrong with you?”

 

“She wanted you to back off.”Enzo spat as he pulled up Lip by his hair before slamming his cheek back against the bar.”You know what that means, asshole? Back the _fuck_ off.”

 

“Get the fuck off of me!”

 

“He’s not usually like that, man, just let-”Kev jumped back as Enzo reached growled at him when he tried to give Lip a hand.”All right, all right.”

 

Enzo raised his fist to punch Lip but, just as he was about to bring it down, a strong hand grabbed his own. He turned to attack whoever dared to get involved but stopped himself when his gaze landed on Mickey.

 

“Let him go.”

 

Enzo shook his head, confused as to why Mickey would suggest a thing.”He grabbed mama when she clearly told him to leave her alone; no fucking way am I letting him go.”

 

Mickey’s expression softened, and he squeezed Enzo’s hand.”Look at him; he’s _hammered_.”

 

They both looked down at Lip who seemed to have no clue what was happening.

 

“Lip Gallagher is a lot of things, man; he’s a fucking asshole. But he ain’t no rapist, not in his right mind so just let him go, yeah? Your ma is fine; she knows he’s hammered.”

 

Mickey looked at Evelyn for help.”Right?”

 

His mother patted his cheek fondly, finger tracing his scar.”How could any bad shit happen to me when i’ve got you?”

 

Enzo’s face softened as he looked at his mother to see that she was all right.

 

Mickey felt Enzo’s fingers loosen from Lip and he nodded in encouragement.”Just _you_ and _me_ , all right? We’ll have a fucking bash.”

 

Enzo’s lower lip jutted out almost childishly, and he wrenched Lip up like a rag doll.”But i’ve always wanted to kick his ass. He’s got a right mouth on him.”

 

Mickey huffed out a laugh, shaking his head.

 

That was one thing he liked about Enzo.

 

He was never embraced by the darkness; his smile would always lighten up whatever darkness that failed to take him.

 

Enzo was a perfect combination of darkness and light.

 

“Then give it time, he’ll fuck up when he’s sober, and you can beat the shit out of him then.”

 

Rolling his eyes, Enzo reluctantly let Lip go, smirking as he noticed the blood running down the side of the younger man’s face. He felt calm as Mickey squeezed his shoulder, not letting go of his hand as Lip stumbled away.

 

Lip turned around, shrugging on his jacket before he looked at Mickey.

 

He smiled, holding out his arms as if nothing happened.

 

“Mickey, you got out!”Lip raised his voice, speaking as if he and Mickey were best of friends.”Haven’t seen you chasing after Ian. Why is that?”

 

“’Cause I got no interest in your brother, that’s why.”Mickey honestly answered, feeling a rush of liberation surge through him before he returned his attention to Lip.“The fuck happened to you?”

 

“I fucked up, didn’t I? I’ve been sober for three years but guess what happened tonight?”Lip slurred, eyes glazed over as he kept his gaze on Mickey.”I walked in on my girl fucking some old dude. On _my_ bed. I paid for that fucking bed!”

 

Lip began to laugh manically until his laughing turned into sobbing.

 

His eyes glassed over, and he was torn between laughing and sobbing.

 

Mickey rolled his eyes, pointing to the exit with venom.

 

“Get your drinking under control, asshole. You did it once; you can do it again.”Mickey hissed as he pushed Lip in the direction of the exit.”You’re not acting right like this. If you don’t realise you’re gonna force himself on a woman when you’re pissed who knows what else you might do?”

 

Lip just waved off Mickey who gave him the finger before the Gallagher brother stumbled out of the bar, almost tripping over his own feet in the process.

 

The doors shut behind Lip and a moment later the sound of him drunkenly singing outside as he walked off.

 

The people in the bar soon turned their attention from them as they realised that there was no more drama to watch. They all turned away, the sound of chattering, laughing and orders for drinks filling the bar once again.

 

“Wanna take a walk?”Mickey asked the older man, handing Enzo his jacket.”You fucking need it.”

 

Enzo nodded, shrugging on his jacket, rolling his eyes as he looked at the blood smear on the bar.

 

“I’ll be at home waiting. Try not to get into trouble before dinner.”Evelyn got off of her stool, kissing her son’s cheek before she pointed at Mickey.”I expect you to be there on time.”

 

Mickey just gave a sharp nod which Evelyn took as a promise to be at the dinner. The Sienna matriarch strutted out of the bar, a smile on her face as she faintly heard the sound of her beloved son and Mickey laughing as if nothing had happened.

 

Mickey and Enzo left a moment later, both inhaling fresh air before each taking out a cancer stick. The paused just outside of the bar before turning and making their way down the street.

 

Enzo turned to Mickey as they walked, wagging a finger at the younger man.

 

“You better make good on that promise you made.”

 

Enzo pulled out his lighter, the heat of the flame illuminating his face, catching Mickey’s attention. Mickey slowed down his pace, his eyes trailing over Enzo’s sharp jawline, the darkness of his eyes and found himself smiling whenever he caught Enzo chewing on his lower lip, something he did without noticing.

 

Mickey raised his eyebrows as he blew out smoke.

 

“Thought your ma said you shouldn’t get into any more trouble?”

 

Enzo’s jaw clenched as he remembered his mother’s words and Mickey almost laughed. Enzo would never defy his mom, no matter how much he wanted to.

 

His lower lip jutted out again, and he almost whined.

 

“I’m all worked up with no way of release.”Enzo lazily said as he gave Mickey a once over, fingers curling in the younger man’s jacket before he tugged the younger man closer to him.”Got any suggestions, warrior?”

 

Mickey’s reply was quick and witty, but the shrill in his tone said whatever he wouldn’t say aloud.

 

“Uh, your hand? That’s what it’s there for, to get you off.”

 

As he said his reply, his gaze never left Enzo’s mouth. He was doing that lip thing that made Mickey’s train of thought jumble.

 

The Sienna male looked down at Mickey, lips curving up.

 

“Who said anything about getting off?”

 

Mickey stopped in his tracks, the cigarette that had been dangling from his lips falling to the pavement and going out as it hit a puddle.

 

“Huh?”

 

Enzo turned around to face Mickey entirely, and he reached up.

 

For the first time, the two made full skin to skin contact as Enzo’s hands cupped Mickey’s face.

 

Mickey almost forgot to breathe.

 

He didn’t look around to see if anyone was looking because Enzo knew him, he knew he didn’t want people seeing.

 

Not all of him, he’d made that clear, but enough to know that Mickey was not yet comfortable with people knowing his shit.

 

He _knew_ Enzo wouldn’t let anyone see.

 

His eyes downcast as his gaze dropped to Enzo’s lips as she older man leant down and he felt Enzo’s thumb brush underneath his jaw, tilting his head up so that he’d meet him halfway. He paused halfway, giving Mickey the power to pull away.

 

Mickey leant up, moving to meet the older man but, suddenly, the younger man moved.

 

His hand came up, it clamping over Enzo’s mouth and he shoved the older man back against the brick wall behind them harshly. Enzo’s feet dragged against the ground as Mickey pushed at him.

 

He caught himself before he tripped over, his head bouncing off of the brick, making him groan.

 

Enzo didn’t seem shocked as Mickey’s palm pressed hard against his mouth, almost suffocating as his hand covered his mouth and nose.

 

He almost looked impressed.

 

“This is gonna make me sound like a fucking pussy, so if you laugh, i’m gonna kill ya.”Mickey said, no emotion in his tone as he looked anywhere but Enzo.”I don’t like being messed with. Last time I made the actual effort and gave a fuck about someone, I found myself rotting in a cell and he forgot about me.”

 

Enzo just nodded, complete understanding in his eyes as he let Mickey speak.

 

“I ain’t got time to fuck around, man, i’ve got Yev. So go if you just wanna fuck me or stay if you want...”

 

Mickey paused, eyes finally meeting Enzo’s and he looked sheepish as he said the next four words in one breath. _”ifyouwantme.”_

 

Mickey looked like he wanted to throw up at his own words and he scrunched up his face.”Fuck, i’m such a pussy.”

 

Taking advantage of Mickey’s distraction, the older man moved quickly, spinning them around.

 

His fingers locked loosely around Mickey’s throat, and he pressed him against the brick wall.

 

The two were silent for a moment as they caught eyes, both panting heavily as they each dared the other to break the gaze.

 

Enzo broke it.

 

“If I wanted to fuck then get the hell outta dodge, Mickey, I could hit speed dial and have someone who is up for it. Man or woman.”

 

Enzo let out a breathy chuckle before he leant closer to the younger man, their noses brushing.

 

”I haven’t spent _weeks_ chasing you, dating you and getting to know you just because I hoped to fuck ya. Sure, that would be an excellent benefit because apparently, you’ve got the best ass in Southside.”

 

Enzo’s smile fell from his face, and his tone became laced with sincerity.

 

”I did it because I _like_ you, asshole, and I haven’t liked anyone in a long time.”

 

He let his hand drift from Mickey’s throat, it moving up to grab his cheek, thumb brushing the outline of Mickey’s lower lip.”Fuck, I must like you because i’m letting you into my _home,_ you know that I don’t do that shit. I’m not messing with you, Mickey, i’m not that much of a dick.”

 

Mickey observed Enzo for a long while, searching his eyes for any lie.

 

He found no trace of deception.

 

He _almost_ wished he had because he’d know how to react if he did.

 

It suddenly became too much, and he cleared his throat, merely giving a nod as he looked anywhere but Enzo.

 

“So I like you,”Enzo tilted Mickey’s head up so that he could see him better, eyebrow quirking as the humour returned to his expression.“and i’m pretty sure you’re _obsessed_ with me.”

 

“Fuck off.”

 

Mickey, grateful that Enzo had changed the subject, shoved playfully at Enzo’s shoulder.

 

“Momma’s boy.”

 

Enzo beamed, lips curving up into a smirk that made Mickey’s eyebrows raise suggestively.

 

“Warrior.”

 

Enzo pulled them away from the wall, hands moving from Mickey’s body.

 

His fingers, once more, curled into Mickey’s jacket and he pulled the younger man with him, giving him no choice but to slump against Enzo, the pair almost melting into one.

 

“Have dinner with us? With _me?_ ”

 

Mickey nodded and swung an arm over Enzo’s shoulders, pulling the older man into his side, and the two began to make their way to Enzo’s home.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was so long but i really wanted Enzo and Mickey to take their first step to getting closer in this chapter, and i didn't want it to be rushed.
> 
> But i hope you liked it, and if you did, let me know! :)


	8. his hair, his smoke, his dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Of course i’m fucking up for it. You’ve just listed my two favourite things.”
> 
> Mickey raised a curious eyebrow.
> 
> “Illegal shit-”Enzo paused, teeth sinking into his lower lip before he, once more, gave Mickey a smile that could only be described as tender.”and my resilient warrior.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me if the translations were wrong, i tried my best.

  [[x]](http://noelroeimfisher.tumblr.com/post/141729578969) [[x]](http://ponyhunts.tumblr.com/post/89214123382/below-the-cut-you-can-find-117-small-and-medium)

* * *

 “ **Why do we gotta clean up and they get to go out?”**

 

“They’re Christmas shopping, dick, and it’s my job.”

 

Enzo shrugged, taking the forks and knives off of the plates and setting them aside so he could stack the plates.

 

”The women cook and pay my bail and, in return, I keep assholes at bay and clean up.”

 

Mickey smirked, nudging a chair in place with his foot.“Housetrained, aren’t ya?

 

Enzo scoffed as he looked over at Mickey who, despite his protests, was picking up glasses.”Says the guy I walked in on painting his baby mama’s nails.”

 

Mickey’s smirk fell and while he glared Enzo could see his cheeks flush.

 

He cleared his throat, looking away from Enzo.

 

“Yeah, well, _you_ try and say no to ‘Lana.”He quickly said before changing the subject, a small smile on his face.“Your ma can cook.”

 

Enzo smiled somewhat proudly as he heard Mickey groan in satisfaction, clearly pleased with Evelyn’s cooking. The Milkovich had apparently made a good impression on the Sienna mother when he went back for seconds, which had only made Evelyn like him even more.

 

“It’s the perks of having being Italian; our women can fucking _cook_.”

 

Mickey grew curious as he followed the other man around the table, picking up glasses, eyebrows rising in interest.

 

“Can _you_ speak Italian?”

 

“Grandmama forced us to learn.”Enzo simply said with a nod, lips curving up slightly at the thought of his grandmother.”Wanted us to keep in touch with our roots.”

 

“Show me.”

 

Enzo quirked an eyebrow, picking up the rest of the plates as he walked around the table, placing the forks and knives on top.

 

“Show you what?”

 

“Your porn collection.”Mickey jested with a roll of his eyes, quickly adding.”Some Italian, asshole, what do you think I meant?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

Mickey nodded, head cocked in interest.

 

“What you wanna hear?”

 

Mickey bit his lip; eyebrows still raised as he pondered before he finally spoke.

 

“Surprise me.”

 

Enzo set the stack of plates down as he thought. He was silent for a full twenty seconds, eyes anywhere but Mickey before he finally came to a decision.

 

He met Mickey’s gaze, a small smirk on his face.

 

The words were firm, vibrant and clear that he was fluent.

 

“ _Il tuo fottuto occhi tormento me. **”**_

 

_(Your fucking eyes torment me.)_

 

The younger man gave a small smile, impressed, before he frowned, suddenly paranoid.

 

“The fuck does that mean?”

 

Enzo just smirked, patting Mickey’s cheek fondly, a charming grin on his face as he spoke again. _ **”**_ _Ho'm sicuro ho'll uccidere chi snuffs fuori la loro luce._ _ **”**_

 

_(I'm sure i'll kill whoever snuffs out their light.)_

 

A glazed look appeared in Mickey’s eyes as the language, foreign to him, slipped from Enzo’s mouth without hesitance and difficulty. The sentences, filled with words Mickey couldn’t understand, seemed to mean something to the older man as the words rolled off his tongue.

 

So, for some reason, the meant something to _Mickey_.

 

“Bitch, i ain’t your translator.”He shrugged, hiding his smile as he turned to the sink.”Guess you’ll have to find out.”

 

“I ain’t going through an Italian translator for that shit,”Mickey stated though there was no heat behind his tone.

 

Enzo leant down to Mickey’s height, patting his shoulder.” _Sure_ you won’t.”

 

Picking up the dishes, the Sienna male spun around and made his way into the kitchen, quickly followed by Mickey who had picked up the glasses. The Sienna opened up the dishwasher and began to pile in the dishes.

 

Mickey came up next to him, placing down the glasses.

 

“You doing anything tonight?”

 

Enzo looked up, accepting a plate from Mickey to put in.

 

“Like what?”

 

“I dunno.”Mickey shrugged, leaning against the counter and casually watching as Enzo fill up the dishwasher.”Maybe you were gonna be too busy dusting or fluffing pillows.”

 

Mickey chuckled as he dodged a hit from the other man, arms over his chest.

 

“Fuck off.”The Sienna jested, swiping a glass from Mickey and placing it in the machine.”What you got in mind?”

 

“Iggy wants to get his girl some bracelet for Christmas. Too expensive to pay for but even if it weren’t it’s Iggy so we gonna steal it.”Mickey said as he pulled out a cancer stick, popping it into his mouth.”Thought you would want to steal some expensive shit for your women so you up for it?”

 

“Oh, are we there yet? You asking me to meet your family?”Enzo crooned as he straightened, towering over the younger man once more, a smirk on his lips.”I must be dreaming.”

 

He gave Mickey a once over before he ran his tongue along his teeth, making the younger man roll his eyes.

 

“Nah, i’m not.”Enzo shook his head, causing a lock of his slicked back hair to dangle in front of his forehead.”Otherwise, we would be getting it on right now.”

 

Mickey rolled his blue orbs once more.”Sex all you think about?”

 

Enzo just ginned before turning back to the dishes.

 

Mickey eyed him, kicking at nothing as he cleared his throat. He clicked his tongue on the roof of his mouth, absently looking around the kitchen.

 

“So, uh, you up for the bracelet hunt then?”

 

Enzo gave him a shit-eating grin, tongue dancing behind his teeth playfully before he finally nodded.

 

“Of course i’m fucking up for it. You’ve just listed my two favourite things.”

 

Mickey raised a curious eyebrow.

 

“Illegal shit-”Enzo paused, teeth sinking into his lower lip before he, once more, gave Mickey a smile that could only be described as tender.”and my resilient warrior.”

 

Mickey gave the older man the finger, turning his head before Enzo could see his smile.

 

“Fucking bitch.”

 

Ignoring Enzo’s laughs, the Milkovich patted his pockets, smoke dangling from his lips, frowning when he couldn’t find his lighter and muttered a curse.

 

Just as he was about to give up, he felt heat against his face.

 

He looked down to see a flame in front of him coming from Enzo’s lighter and the older man stood in front of him holding the lighter, face illuminated by the light.

 

“Thanks.”He mumbled as he used the flame, it disappearing a second later and he took a long drag.

 

“The owner lives above it so we might make some dough.”Mickey grinned as he rid of some ash in an ashtray next to him.”They close at six, but we don’t leave until it gets darker, so there are only drunks on the streets. They’re one of those fancy business that closes when the rich fuckers go out for their wining and dining.”

 

Enzo snorted, pressing the buttons of the dishwasher to get it ready as he turned his attention to Mickey.

 

“That’s how you know their shit’s good.”The Sienna stated, accepting a drag from Mickey’s cigarette, blowing out smoke before he asked.”We bringing weapons? Mama’s letting me break bones now."

 

Mickey smirked with a nod.

 

“Ig has already got them ready.”

 

Enzo returned his smirk, nudging the younger man with his shoulder.

 

“Wanna kill time by watching a movie?”

 

Mickey answered by nudging Enzo back, walking ahead, reaching back with his free hand to grab Enzo’s sleeve. He dragged the older man to him as they entered the front room.

 

Mickey chewed on his bottom lip to stop his own smile as he heard Enzo huff out a laugh, it clear that he had noticed Mickey’s fingers curled in the sleeve of his long sleeved shirt.

 

“Shut the fuck up.”Mickey playfully said as he dragged Enzo to the couch.”You ain’t gonna do the casual arm over the shoulder thing like a bitch, are ya?”

 

His only answer was a snort and a soft kick to the back of his leg.

 

Mickey responded by flying his fist back cheekily toward Enzo’s ribs but the older man quickly grabbed him by the wrist. Mickey was spun around to face Enzo, hands coming down on the Sienna’s shoulders to stable himself so that he would tumble to the ground.

 

Enzo quirked his eyebrow curiously, hands grabbing Mickey’s wrists and keeping them in the air.

 

“Don’t fucking worry about Christmas, man.”The older man mumbled, patting Mickey’s hands when he lowered them.“Your boy only cares about not seeing his daddy behind bars. All right?”

 

Before Mickey could deny or playfully insult him for being a bitch, Enzo gave him his most charming smirk before walking around the younger man.

 

He turned around, expression passive though his eyes were anything but as he watched Enzo casually pick up the remote and look through the movies that were recorded.

 

Enzo tutted, shaking his head, propping his feet up on the coffee table with a long sigh.“Fucking Ella and her Christmas movies."

 

Mickey snorted, a smile working it’s way onto his face, all anxiety leaving him as he ambled his way over to Enzo.

 

“Bitches love that shit.”He mumbled as he nudged Enzo’s legs to get to the other side of the couch.”Mandy used to drive us fucking mad constantly playing shitty Christmas movies. She went batshit crazy over Love Actually.”

 

Enzo sniggered, attention drifting from the TV to Mickey.

 

“I’m sure she wasn’t the only Milkovich obsessed with Love Actually.”

 

Mickey sent him a glare, kicking his shin, giving him the finger.”Fuck off.”

 

Enzo opened his mouth to hurl back a smartass retort, but the sound of pounding on the door cut in. He was surprised the windows weren’t shaking from the beating the person on the other side was giving the door.

 

Enzo and Mickey both shared a surprised look.

 

“The fuck?”

 

Someone was actually stupid enough to come up to the Sienna front door let alone pound on it like there was no tomorrow?

 

The light-hearted gleam in Enzo’s eyes died out, and it was replaced with almost blackness. Thumps were heard as his feet hit the ground and a sneer replaced his smirk.

 

It was hot.

 

Mickey almost smiled, this was gonna be fun.

 

“Someone you know?”

 

Enzo looked at Mickey as if he’d grown a second head.

 

“You think someone I know bangs on the front door like that?”Enzo shook his head, almost amused at the thought of someone he knew stupid enough to almost shake the house.”Nah, that’s called disrespectful to mama, they wouldn’t fucking dare.”

 

The pounding restarted, this time louder and more fucking annoying than ever.

 

Enzo’s eyes almost disappeared to the back of his head as he trie to hold back his temper.

 

He stood, patting just above the button of his jeans, showing the outline of the gun he always carried.

 

Mickey stood a second later, also patting himself but his pocket, feeling the knife Svetlana had gotten him for his homecoming gift.

 

“Someone better be dying, or someone will be dying.”Enzo muttered, cracking his knuckles then his neck as he walked around the couch.”Evan is sleeping upstairs, and it took a full half an hour to get him there.”

 

“Maybe you should gouge the fucker’s eyes out; you’re known for that.”Mickey sniffed, brushing his nose as he followed behind Enzo.”You could poke some string through them and hang them up in your car as a keepsake.”

 

Enzo gave a dark chuckle as he stormed down the hallway to the door.

 

“Or choke the asshole with them.”

 

Mickey almost hummed as a growl ripped from Enzo’s throat as another sharp knock came from the person on the other side of the door. Mickey cracked his neck, a skip in step as he felt the familiar feeling of adrenaline rush through him.

 

Another harsh knock rang throughout the Sienna household just as they reached the door.

 

“Keep your fucking panties on!”

 

The Sienna male turned the door knob and yanked open the door, it hitting the wall behind it.

 

“The fuck do you want?”

 

Just as Enzo finished a fist came toward him but he evaded it, grabbing the fist and tugging at the person attached to it. He sighed in annoyance, knee meeting with the ribs of who had attempted to attack him and pinned them to the door. His free arm pressed against the person’s neck so hard that he was sure it was gonna bruise.

 

“Going for the face so close to family Christmas picture time?”Enzo drawled, smiling happily as the person let out a painful groan.“Not a smart move.”

 

A female voice, a shrill voice, caught his ears.”Let go of him!”

 

Enzo gave an amused laugh, turning to the brunette who watched on with worry.

 

He failed to see Mickey’s eyes darken almost blankly, and the Milkovich took a step back, shaking his head as if he wanted to rid of what he was seeing.

 

“Your boyfriend started on me first.”

 

“He’s my brother, and he only came here because you attacked _our_ brother.”She hissed angrily, crossing her arms over her chest when he raised a questioning eyebrow.”Lip? He was drunk and he-”

 

“Tried to force himself on my mother? And what? He sent _you_ two round to rough me up? The twisted version of Cagney  & Lacey?”Enzo let out a loud laugh, the sound echoing outside.”Oh, he must have fried a lot of brain cells. You two must be as dumb as him.”

 

The redhead suddenly moved, shoving Enzo up against the doorframe, swinging for him again. His head snapped to the side as the younger man managed to land a blow to his cheek. Enzo ducked, dodging another hit, giving the other man a cocky smile as he recovered from the punch, rolling his shoulders back.

 

“I stood in front of my mother to take a beating instead of her from my dick of a father at the age of _four;_ i’m a lot more durable than that.”

 

He grabbed the arm of the other man, kicking his feet out from underneath him. Enzo placed his foot on his chest, pressing down roughly and raised an eyebrow.

 

“You’re not drunk, are you? I’ve been told people are quite silly when they’re drunk.”

 

“Who the fuck do you think you are?”

 

“Who I am? You sure are simple minded, huh?”Enzo mumbled before he gave a smug smile and held out his arms.”I’m Enzo Sienna. Southside’s my bitch and, if your brother fucks with my mother again, he’ll be too.”

 

He then leant down so that he was face to face with the man on the ground.”And you are the walking dead man who tried to hit me.”

 

Enzo’s fingers curled in the redhead’s collar, and he yanked him up to his feet, pushing him against the wall, bringing his head back, ready to headbutt him.

 

“Leave my brother alone!”The brunette shouted, turning desperately to the Milkovich.”Mickey, stop him!”

 

Enzo froze, fingers loosening on the collar and he raised his eyebrows. He looked at the redhead, giving him a once over before looking at the sister.

 

Until, finally, he turned his head and looked at Mickey.

 

The younger man was no longer candidly smiling.

 

Instead, he looked almost lost, like he wanted to see anything but the two people who had come to the Sienna house. He looked too defensive, like he expected something bad to happen and Enzo suddenly felt the urge to rewind time and ignore the knocking at his door.

 

“Hey, hey!”Enzo tossed the redhead out of his house and onto the porch ambling over to Mickey and placing a hand on his shoulder.“What’s up with you?”

 

Mickey cleared his throat, shifting from foot to foot before his finger brushed the side of his nose, something he did whenever he was uncomfortable or angry.

 

“That’s Fiona.”Mickey stated, nodding at the brunette before he motioned to the redhead without looking at him.“That’s, uh, that’s... _y’know_.”

 

Enzo turned his head, eyes observing the sister before the redhead standing in the entryway. The redhead didn’t seem shocked, but he did look apprehensive.

 

Enzo narrowed his eyes, tearing his gaze from the two before he leant closer to Mickey, mumbling.”You want me to break his legs?”

 

Mickey’s head snapped up, and he raised his eyebrows.

 

“What?”

 

“Legs, jaw, nose, just say the word.”Enzo shrugged, squeezing Mickey’s shoulder as comfort.”Or I can gouge out his eyes; I do that better. You could hang them on your handbag as a keepsake. Maybe even get some _accessories_ -”

 

The frown faded, and Enzo chewed on the inside of his cheek to stop a laugh as Mickey shoved at him, his own lips curving up.

 

“You’re fucking sinister, man.”Mickey hissed, but his smile failed to back up his words.”No, I don’t want that.”

 

Enzo shrugged, happy with the response.

 

All he needed was a smile.

 

A smile to show that, even if he wasn’t okay on the inside, he wasn’t gonna break down on the outside. He knew that Mickey wouldn’t be happy about it if he showed an ounce of weakness in front of the man who had broken his heart.

 

“Mick?”

 

Enzo turned his head at Ian’s voice, and the redhead glared at Enzo before he turned his attention to his ex.

 

“Uh, can we talk?”

 

Enzo saw Mickey turn his head away, jaw clenching.

 

The Sienna ambled over to the door, giving a fake polite smile.

 

“Oh, so you’re carrot top then?”The Sienna male drawled as he leant against the doorframe, giving Ian a once over.”He told me your name, but I didn’t care enough to remember it.”

 

Fiona glowered at Enzo, placing her hands on her hips after she gave Enzo the finger.

 

“You’re an asshole.”

 

“True.”Enzo gave a broad smile, almost amused as he haughtily added.”though that hasn’t stopped you eyeing me like i’m a rack of lamb.”

 

“Fuck you. Mickey, just talk to him.”Fiona demanded, arms over her chest as she noticed that Enzo hadn’t moved.“And you’re still here because...?”

 

“You implying that i’m jealous? Oh, I don’t get jealous that _easily_. Sure, i’d want to kick the shit outta carrot top if Mickey went back to him, but that’s only because he could do a lot better, not because i’m jealous.”

 

“The only reason i’m not kicking his ass is because Mickey doesn’t want me to.”Enzo paused, turning to Mickey and putting his hands in a prayer position.”You sure you don’t want me to?”

 

Enzo grinned as Ian stepped forward, fists clenched, ready to punch the Sienna again.”I’d love to see you try-”

 

“Gallagher, back off.”Mickey stepped in between the two, gently pushing Enzo back.“It’s all right, momma’s boy. I got it.”

 

Enzo silently nodded and took a step back, leaning back against the wall, it clear that he’d jump in if Mickey needed him.

 

Mickey gave a grunt that told Ian that he was listening, but the Milkovich looked anywhere but the redhead standing in front of him.

 

“Mickey.”

 

“Gallagher.”

 

Mickey gave the other man a nod, tongue wetting his bottom lip before he finally let himself look at Ian.

 

He gave him a once over, noticing that he looked healthy and that was good. He never wanted Ian to be swallowed up by a black hole again, even if they weren’t together.

 

He looked at the redhead, _actually_ looked at him, and half expected to fall head over heels for him again.

 

He felt _**nothing,**_ no heart racing, mind fucking, adrenaline rushing love he once felt for the redhead.

 

But he also didn't feel the heartbroken, self-hatred, anguishing pain he’d felt when Ian had left him.

 

He felt nothing apart from a liberating rush that felt **good.**

 

_Huh._

 

Mickey Milkovich never thought he’d see the day where he was _over_ Ian Gallagher.

 

“Mick?”

 

Mickey blinked, snapping out of his daze and he cleared his throat again before asking.“How ya doing?”

 

“Fine. I’m on track.”

 

Mickey just nodded, clearly uneasy.

 

Ian gave Mickey a tight smile, stepping forward.“Mick, uh, i’m happy you’re out. I didn’t know until Lip told me.”

 

Mickey’s head snapped up, and he gave Ian a look that made Fiona place a comforting hand on his arm.

 

Mickey let out an indignant chuckle, wiping a hand down his face as he shook his head in almost amusement.

 

“You would’ve if you visited me.”

 

Mickey seemed to break through whatever wall that he’d built up concerning Ian, and his tone was laced with resentment as well as hurt.

 

Ian nodded, accepting the blame, but all he could say were two words.“I’m sorry.”

 

“Sorry?”

 

“I can’t say anything else, Mick.”

 

”I was in there _four_ years, and I got one visit from you, Gallagher.”

 

Mickey gave Ian the middle finger.“One. A big _fuck_ you, isn’t it?”

 

“If you weren’t gonna _be_ with me, _fine_ , but I would’ve thought that after _all_ the shit we went through, all the crap _I_ went through _with_ you, that you at least would’ve given a shit about how I was _doing_. If I’d _offed_ myself or not because you think do about it if you’re in there long enough.”

 

Ian blinked, his eyes filled with offence and a hint of worry for the other man.

 

“Mickey, I’m-”

 

“Getting over you fucking hurt, man, worse than getting shot or coming out but I did it. I spent a long time blaming myself for thinkin’ that you wouldn’t leave me ‘cause I thought you were too fucking good for me.”

 

“But then I thought of all the shit I did making _myself_ better for you and then I realised something. I realised that I wasn’t shit for you because after hearing your track record after me, i think i’m pretty fucking _great_.”

 

Enzo nodded along but remained quiet.

 

He stayed silent because he knew that Mickey had built up those feelings over four years. Mickey wasn’t an emotional man; Enzo knew that much, but he needed to get his words out because, otherwise, he’d drive himself mad.

 

Telling Ian what he had made Mickey feel wasn’t handing over the power, it was _regaining_ the power he’d given to Ian.

 

“I went to hell and back _with_ you, _because_ of you but, most of all, because of myself and I fucking survived.”

 

Mickey then gave Ian a smile.

 

It was a small smile, but it wasn’t fake, it was a smile that said he was doing fine.

 

“You’re my first love, Gallagher, but ain’t my _world_. I’m glad you’re better, and I hope it stays that way but so am I because _I_ deserve better.”

 

The Milkovich backed away, giving Ian and Fiona a small nod as he took hold of the door.

 

“Tell the rest I said hi and, uh, Happy Christmas and all that holiday shit.”

 

Mickey shut the door, keeping his hand on it as if he were sure that it was going to fly back open and hit him in the face.

 

“You all right?”Enzo asked, giving Mickey a once over as he tried to read his body language.”That was, uh, intense.”

 

Mickey just hummed in response, hitting the front door before he inhaled then exhaled sharply. The Milkovich finally turned around after a few moments, slicking back his dark hair before he made his way down the hallway to the front room.

 

“You did good.”The Sienna zestfully said as he followed Mickey.”I would’ve fucked his brother or sister.”

 

A huffed laugh came from the younger man, and Enzo smiled when Mickey turned his head, a ghost smile on his face.

 

“Yeah, but two things wrong with that. I’m gay, so the sister is a no go and the brother, as you’ve seen, is a tool.”

 

“I would do it for you, man, but while i’ve screwed a lot of people, I don’t fuck anyone else when if i’ve got a good thing going.”Enzo gave Mickey a lopsided smirk, quirking an eyebrow.”That and i’d rather hang out with you on our ‘date’ tonight.”

 

Mickey side glanced the other man out of the corner of his eye, biting down on his bottom lip before letting himself slump down onto the sofa.

 

Enzo followed, grabbing the remote once more, and the two propped their feet on the coffee table.

 

“We’ve got a while for the date/robbery so let’s see what’s on.”Enzo clicked his tongue, tapping his index finger on the remote as he flicked through the channels.”Friday the 13th?”

 

Mickey opened his mouth to give a response, but something else entirely came out.

 

“You’ve got my back.”

 

Enzo frowned, almost puzzled why Mickey said those words as if he were only becoming aware of that now.

 

“You only realising that now?”

 

Mickey just gave a shrug and smirked.

 

Enzo gave an eye roll, nudging Mickey.

 

“You sure you’re not the simple minded one?”

 

Head snapping up, Mickey raised his eyebrows, cocking his head in an almost playful manner, a grin threatening to appear.

 

“Fuck off, momma’s boy.”

 

“There he is.”Enzo crooned, sensing Mickey’s need to change the mood of the subject.”I was almost worried you were turning into a pussy after all that sappy shit.”

 

Mickey let his grin appear, and he nodded somewhat gratefully.

 

He gave Enzo the middle finger, and crossing his ankles.

 

“So Friday the 13th, warrior?”

 

Mickey was silent for a while, eyes trailing over Enzo’s face and, as he had earlier, he didn’t bother to hide his smile.

 

The other man seemed to notice being observed and Enzo returned the smile, bumping his foot with Mickey’s.

 

“You up for it?”

 

Mickey bumped him back with his own foot which caused the other man trapped them between his own. He didn’t remove pull his foot from Enzo’s and, when the other man didn’t say anything, just smiled, Mickey rolled his eyes and shifted to get comfortable.

 

“Throw in a smoke, and you’re on. Mine are done.”

 

Enzo just nodded, also shifting to get comfortable, pulling out his cigarettes and handing one to Mickey along with his lighter.

 

“ _Sai che ho il tuo posteriore, guerriero.”_

 

_(You know i got your back, warrior.)_

 

“The fuck does that mean?”

 

Enzo gave the younger man a smirk.”I ain’t your translator, bitch.”

 

Mickey gave him the finger again, but his smile said everything he wouldn’t say aloud.


	9. all i need in this life of sin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Do you want him to be your boyfriend?”
> 
> “I think he’d call me a pussy for that...”Enzo mumbled, smiling because it was something Mickey would say and the thought alone made him laugh.”Yeah, I do but I think we’re already there, we just haven’t said it yet, and that’s not a bad thing.”
> 
> “Why not?”
> 
> “Well, some things you don’t have to say.”Enzo answered as he pulled up at the school, turning in his seat.”If you know someone well enough, you know if they are a person to speak with _actions_ instead of _words_ and Mickey is one of those people.”

  [[x]](https://mickeygifs.tumblr.com/post/156557518834) [[x]](http://stymestrph.tumblr.com/post/100708404802/under-the-cut-are-541-gifs-of-ash-stymest-most)

* * *

_**“** I'm interesting, the best thing since wrestling, infesting in your kids ears and nesting. Testing "Attention Please" feel the tension soon as someone mentions me. Here's my 10 cents, my 2 cents is free... **”**_

 

“ **There’s my boys!”**

 

Evelyn and her daughters raised their heads just in time to see Enzo glide into the kitchen, his nephew on his hip. Evan laughed happily to himself at Enzo’s actions, small arms locked around his uncle’s neck as he tried his hardest to keep up with the rap song.

 

Ella looked tempted to scold her brother for somehow teaching her son the foul worded song but hid her smile behind her mug when Evan got tripped up over the fast words.

 

Enzo spun around on his heels as he turned his head toward Evan and raised his eyebrows, lips curving up.

 

_**“** A nuisance, who sent, you sent for me? **”**_

 

The two Sienna males pointed at each other before Enzo propped him up higher on his hip and the two began to sing again. _ **“**_ _Now, this looks like a job for me, so everybody just follow me, ‘cause we need a little controversy, 'cause it feels so empty without me!_ Again, Evan! _ **”**_

 

The two repeated the chorus as Enzo made his way around the table, swiping himself the last pancake before Eve got to it and kissing his mother’s cheek on the way once he reached the head of the table.

 

“Mama!”

 

Evelyn smiled happily up at her son, patting his cheek.”Good morning, bambino.”

 

Enzo returned the affectionate greeting before he reached his end of the table where Ella was sat next to him, Evan’s breakfast already ready for him.

 

“We should do this again sometime.”Enzo ruffled Evan’s hair, earning himself a laugh and he reluctantly passed him to his mother.”If we get real good, we could even do a tribute band, ay? There’s this great song by Eminem called ‘Shake That’ and-”

 

Ella’s eyes widened, and she kicked her brother underneath the table, earning a yelp.

 

“Enzo!”Ella gave him a glare, handing her son his spoon and nudging the bowl closer to him.”No!”

 

Enzo held up his hands, surrendering.”I’m sorry, i’m sorry. How about ‘I’m Back’? It’s a classic.”

 

Ella nodded with a smile, patting her brother’s cheek.

 

“That’s right.”

 

The two siblings shared a look before their hands shot out, middle finger poking down. Evan, Evelyn and the rest of the family looked on with amused looks.

 

“ _You hear this finger? Oh, it's upside down!_ _ **”**_ The two smirked wickedly, slowly turning their hand around and gave each other the middle finger. _ **”**_ _Here, let me turn this motherfucker up right now!_ _ **”**_

 

The two burst out laughing, clapping their hands together and squeezing each other's hand fondly before their attention turned to their food.

 

As Enzo began eating his pancake, he noticed his sister, Emmy, humming to herself. That wasn't unusual, she was a happy child, but what was unusual was the backpack on her lap.

 

Sensing something was up, the Sienna male placed down his pancake, licking his buttery fingers as he turned his head to his sister.

 

“How’s my girl?”

 

Emmy, who had food in her mouth, gave her brother a thumbs up. Enzo grinned, glancing at the backpack sitting in her lap, and he looked even more curious. He looked at the women who just shrugged, just as curious as him.

 

A Sienna wanting to go to school? Unusual.

 

“Looks like you’re all ready to go to school. You sure you’re one of us or have you got yourself a boy waiting?”

 

“Emmy Sienna!”Enzo raised his eyebrows when his younger sister blushed, shuffling his chair closer to his sister, nudging her playfully.”Do you two meet at the see-saw and share lunches? Do you pass each other Crayola written notes? Are you the talk of the playground?”

 

Emmy smiled around the pancake in her mouth, swallowing before giving her brother a toothy grin.

 

“C’mon, tell big brother about your boyfriend.”

 

He beckoned her with his fingers, cocking his head."Tell Enzo, and i'll be _very_ nice when i tell him the boundaries of dating our princess."

 

She shook her head, ponytail swooshing back and forth.”He’s not my boyfriend. He’s younger than me, and he’s my friend.”

 

“Ohhh, looks like we’ve got ourselves a cougar.”Enzo drawled in a crooning tone, earning himself a kick from Eve under the table.“What’s his name?”

 

“’Ye..Yevg...”She pouted, huffing before giving up.”’Geny, I just call him ‘Geny!”

 

Enzo narrowed his eyes, connecting the dots in his mind, knowing that he was aware of the name. He blinked when he pieced it together and looked back down at his sister.

 

“Yevgeny Milkovich?”

 

“Yup!”Emmy nodded, grinning at her brother, nearly bouncing in her chair.”We kicked the bully in the bad place together and shared lunches. He’s my best friend! You know him?”

 

The Sienna women all giggled, Evelyn getting up out of her chair and making her way over to her youngest daughter.

 

“He knows Yevgeny’s dad, honey.”Evelyn smiled adoringly as she smoothed back Emmy’s hair, fixing her ponytail.”They’re best friends.”

 

Eve and Ella sent their brother a knowing look, smirking.“Ay, they’re a little closer than that.”

 

Enzo’s head snapped up, and he almost pouted, sending his mother a pleading look.

 

“Mama, make them stop!”

 

“What? Oh, sweet boy, don’t blush.”Evelyn patted her son’s cheek, fingers grasping his chin and she made him look up at her.”You two talk all the time; you talk _about_ him all the time and you get that look on your beautiful face whenever you see him.”

 

“I know that, thank you for telling the gossip girls!”

 

He then looked to his sisters, pointing at them threateningly.

 

“Say one word outside of this house, and I swear i’ll make sure no man comes near you again.”

 

Enzo sent his sisters a glare when they all giggled before he turned back to his mother.

 

”We haven’t labelled it yet, we're just going with the flow. We’re fine as we are and with each beating we give some asshole it’s progressing. He’s had a fucked up past and so have I so we’re just...”

 

Enzo trailed off, jaw tightening and his sister’s shared a knowing look. Ella, the only sister near him enough, reached over and rubbed his arm.

 

Evelyn patted his cheek again, catching his attention.“You’ll get there; you’re _getting_ there. You’re smiling again.”

 

Enzo rolled his eyes but gave his mother a small smile.

 

“And you aren’t even screwing him so you must have something.”Eve piped up, trying to lighten the conversation.”You spend all your time together and bitch about others, so you’re basically married.”

 

Enzo rolled his eyes once more as the women laughed, his mother ruffling his hair and Ella poking his cheek.

 

“That’s it!”He stood, grabbing his car keys off of the table and pocketing them.”I’m outta here.”

 

He grabbed his sister’s backpack and swung it over his shoulder, handing Emmy her jacket.”Come on, let’s go. Time for school.”

 

Emmy cried out happily, she liked when Enzo took her to school, he let her play the music loud while he shouted at other drivers.

 

The youngest Sienna female jumped off of her chair, slipping on her jacket before she ran out of the kitchen after saying goodbye.

 

“Bye, mama!”

 

Evelyn shook her head as Emmy slammed the door shut behind her.”If you do something bad, don’t get caught!”

 

Enzo kept a hold on his sister’s backpack as he sent his sister’s a wave, glaring at them when they made kissy faces, and he reached down to kiss his mother’s cheek.

 

His mother hugged him, smoothing back his hair.

 

“He’s a good boy, bambino; I like him.”

 

Enzo smiled as he pulled back, pleased with his mother's blessing.

 

“I know.”

* * *

 

“ **Hit it, Emmy!”**

 

The ten-year old’s ponytail swung back and forth as she danced as much as she could from the backseat of the car, earning a chuckle from Enzo. Her legs swung back and forth, her hands clapping along to the beat, the blaring music earning looks from people walking on the sidewalks or those in other cars.

 

Enzo only turned up the music, giving the finger to those who glared at them but quickly looked away as the recognised the male.

 

_**“** We don't need no education; we don't need no thought control!”_

 

“Louder, Emmy!”

 

The ten-year-old and her brother both tipped their head backs as they both sang out. _“_ _No dark sarcasm in the classroom, teachers leave them kids alone!_ _Hey, teacher leave them kids alone. All in all, it's just another brick in the wall. All in all, you're just another brick in the wall!_ _”_

 

Enzo wolf whistled, tapping his hands on the steering wheel as the light turned amber, meeting Emmy’s gaze in the mirror and he gave her a toothy grin.

 

He took one hand off the steering wheel and offered it to his sister in the back seat.

 

“Hit that; you got a pair of lungs on ya!”

 

Emmy giggled and met his hand with her own which he quickly placed on the steering wheel as the light turned green. The car sped down the street, Emmy still bouncing in her seat as the song carried on.

 

The two hummed along to the music until Emmy poked his cheek, leaning forward.

 

“Is Mickey your boyfriend?”

 

Enzo’s eyes widened at the sudden question, but he quickly caught himself. The man cleared his throat, silently hoping she’d prefer the music over talking but he knew his sister.

 

He reached over and turned down the music, searching his head for words until he just asked.

 

”Why do you ask?”

 

“Mama said you’re together all the time, right? Are you?”

 

Enzo shrugged, nodding.”Yeah, we’re together a lot.”

 

Emmy only seemed more interested, this proven as another question came from her quite quickly.

 

“Do you like Mickey?”

 

“I wouldn’t hang out with him if I didn’t.”Enzo laughed, thumb tapping against the steering wheel as he thought of the topic of the conversation.”Yeah, I like Mickey. A whole fucking lot.”

 

“Awww!”Emmy gave him a goofy smile, trying to move closer, seatbelt holding her back.“Do you want him to be your boyfriend?”

 

“I think he’d call me a pussy for that...”Enzo mumbled, smiling because it was something Mickey _would_ say and the thought alone made him laugh.”Yeah, I do but I think we’re already there, we just haven’t said it yet, and that’s not a bad thing.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“Well, some things you don’t have to say.”Enzo answered as he pulled up at the school, turning in his seat.”If you know someone well enough, you know if they are a person to speak with _actions_ instead of _words_ and Mickey is one of those people.”

 

Emmy thought about this and nodded, accepting his answer.

 

“’Kay!”

 

“’Kay.”He repeated as he undid his seatbelt and got out of the car, opening the back door so that she could get out.”Don’t go gossiping with your new friend, all right? This is brother and sister talk.”

 

“Just between us.”Emmy vowed with utter promise, attention taken when she looked down.”My shoe lace!”

 

Enzo opened his mouth to tell Emmy to tie her own shoe lace because she had to learn but he knew she wouldn’t want to mess up her dress. He sighed, getting down onto one knee and already starting on the lace.

 

As he did, he began their usual questionnaire, something their family always did whenever they took their own to school.

 

“Now, what are ya?”

 

“Insane.”Emmy stated with a proud smile, slipping on her backpack before she let her fingers brush the tattoo on her brother’s neck.”I’m a Sienna.”

 

Enzo nodded, finishing tying her shoe lace.“And that means?”

 

“Take no fudge from anybody and punch anyone in the throat if they give me fudge.”Emmy repeated what she’d said many a time before then she huffed, looking hungry.”I want some fudge.”

 

“That’s my girl, and i’ll get ya some fudge. Right, you remember the Stranger Danger thing?”Enzo seriously asked, hands on her shoulders to make sure she could hear him and he sighed in relief when she nodded.”You scream as loud as you can if you feel nervous and run real fast to a teacher, okay?”

 

Emmy nodded, giving him a reassuring pat on the shoulder. She faintly remembered the man trying to lure her as a child, she knew her brother went to prison to protect her, but they rarely talked about it. What the family did talk about with Emmy was the stranger danger thing and trusting the right people.

 

Thing was, who was the right people to trust outside friends and family? 

 

Nobody in Enzo’s opinion. It wasn’t just Southside; it was everywhere, so he was sure he’d never see the day where he wouldn’t be worried about trusting anyone around his family. Even then, in some cases, there were rats even in your own family.

 

He was their protector, and he’d always remain that way.

 

“I will.”

 

“Good girl. It’s annoying, but we do this every day for a reason, all right?”Enzo gave his sister a kiss on the cheek before he stood, taking her hand in his own.”There’s some rats in Southside your big brother hasn’t stomped out yet.”

 

Emmy swung their hands as Enzo led them up to the school, locking his car behind him, glaring at a bunch of tweens eyed it.

 

He gave them a sharp look as he passed.“I come back and find it scratched, smudged or stolen; i’ll hunt you down and have your heads as compensation.”

 

Smirking when they gulped, Enzo turned back to his sister, voice softer.

 

“So stick with friends at all times.”Enzo said to his sister, eyes catching a familiar man with a young kid in his arms.”Stick with Yev, he’s a good kid, and i’m pretty sure Mickey gave him those knuckle things.”

 

Emmy nodded and, when her brother gave her a look of encouragement, she skipped off toward the younger kid.

 

“’GENY!”

 

The younger child in question turned his head, attention drifting from his father who had the little boy in his arms. Yevgeny was propped on Mickey’s hip, and the elder male Mikovich was looking around with a frown, as if he didn’t like the thought of leaving his kid there all day.

 

He looked just as perturbed as Enzo felt.

 

The six-year-old smiled goofily when he saw her.”Em!”

 

Mickey looked uneasy for a moment but seemed to calm down when Enzo came up behind his sister, trailing behind her.

 

Enzo gave Mickey his most charming smile, only to get raised eyebrows in return, which was Mickey’s way of smiling back.

 

“Thinking of going back to school?”

 

Mickey just scowled at the other man.”High- _fucking_ -larious!”

 

Enzo just smirked before he felt something yanking at his sleeve. He looked down to see Emmy pouting up at him before she pointing at Yev who was still in Mickey’s arms.

 

“Too tall, Enzo!”

 

Enzo quirked his eyebrow at his sister before he reached down and picked her up so that she would be at the same level as Yevgeny. The two kids began to speak to one another, the two men turning away once they saw that the kids were happy enough.

 

Enzo observed the Milkovich, raising a curious eyebrow as Mickey shifted from foot to foot.

 

“You look worried.”

 

“Fuck you. It’s just...all this shit.”Mickey grumbled, lifting his son higher on his hip, arm wrapped around him almost protectively.”Don’t like the thought of people I don’t know teaching him. They may act all nice and shit at the meetings, but you don’t know anyone anymore.”

 

Enzo let out a sound of agreement as he eyed the parents around them, catching glances of teachers through the windows.

 

“It’s Southside, man. As long as you don’t have the _youknowwhat_ word on your record, you’re fine.”

 

Mickey hummed in response, nodding in agreement.

 

“Don’t need to tell me about that. Fucking teachers used to rub up against my sister, can’t tell you how much of them I kicked the shit out of.”

 

“We’re nervous around everyone these days. They slip through the cracks, and we don’t even trust the good-natured people anymore.”

 

Mickey sniffed indignantly, eyes narrowing as he let his temple rest against Yevgeny’s head. His son, who was casually talking with Emmy, wrapped his arm around his father’s shoulders.

 

Enzo eyed father and son with a small smile before opening his mouth.

 

“First time dropping him off?”

 

If anyone else had said that Mickey would’ve probably become defensive. Defensive because he’d never dropped his kid off at school, sent him off with his lunch box all normal-like while the other parents looked like they did it every day.

 

“’Lana was up all night puking her guts up, she’s sick. Had to go to get shit for her.”Mickey said, a gleam of concern flashing in his eyes as he spoke about the mother of his son.”She thought she’d walk it off, Russian pride and shit but her legs gave out the second she got out of bed.”

 

Enzo gave a mischievous grin, nudging the other man playfully.

 

“You give a shit about your baby mama.”

 

The Milkovich gave Enzo the finger, making Yevgeny giggle.

 

“Fuck off, momma’s boy.”Mickey glowered at Enzo, earning a glare from a nearby mother.”I just don’t want her crashing that car; it’s been mine for years.”

 

Enzo just smirked, tightening Emmy’s ponytail when the ten-year-old complained about it being too loose. As the four spoke about nonsense, a shrill sound made Mickey wince.

 

Yevgeny turned in his father’s arms, looking down at the ground, expecting to be put down. But his father seemed very reluctant.

 

The younger Milkovich poked Mickey’s cheek, demanding attention.

 

“Bell, Papa.”

 

Mickey just sighed in response, looking around as kids said their goodbyes to their parents.

 

“Ay, fine.”Mickey unhappily sighed, hesitantly placing Yevgeny down on his feet before he knelt down in front of him.”I’ll be right here at 2.30 on the _dot_. Okay?”

 

Yevgeny smiled at his father, giving him a toothy grin.”I know.”

 

The pure confidence Yevgeny had for his father made Mickey smile, and the elder Milkovich mentally captured the moment.

 

"You have each other’s backs all right?”Mickey piped up, brushing back Yevgeny’s dark blonde hair.“Someone gives ya shit-”

 

“you give them shit back.”Enzo finished, placing Emmy down next to Yevgeny.”Okay?”

 

The two nodded, fingers curled around the straps of their backpacks, replying simultaneously.”’K!”

 

“’K,”Mickey repeated, finally noticing that there were less than a handful of people left and he stood.

 

Enzo gave a broad smile, turning to look at Mickey, a look in his eyes Emmy could only describe as

 

Mickey’ raised his eyebrows as he noticed Enzo looking at him, giving him his signature ‘the fuck you looking at?’ expression.

 

“Nothing.”Enzo shrugged, laughing as he bumped shoulders with Mickey.”It’s as if you’re in my mind sometimes.”

 

Mickey pursed his lips, blinking rapidly as Enzo smiled at him until he finally allowed a smile to grow.

 

“Bitch.”

 

Yevgeny giggled, followed by Emmy before the two children shared looks. Enzo and Mickey caught it, and they both frowned.

 

“What?”

 

The pair glanced at one another again before shrugging, replying at the same time.”Nothing!”

 

Before they could respond, the last warning bell rang, and Mickey sighed.

 

Enzo gave Mickey a tight smile as he turned to say goodbye to his sister. The elder Milkovich leant down again, pulling his son into a one armed hug before brushing back his hair.

 

“Be good or don’t get caught, I think that’s right. All right?”Mickey held out his fist, and Yevgeny fist bumped him, the pair smiling.”Right, on ya go. Give ‘em hell.”

 

Yevgeny gave a sharp nod, lips curving up.

 

“’K!”

 

Yevgeny smiled at his father, hugging him one last time before he turned and rushed off with Emmy, the two the last ones in. Mickey felt somewhat guilty as the doors shut, feeling like he’d left his son to fend for himself, but it slightly subsided as he remembered that Yevgeny wasn’t alone.

 

“You’re not gonna cry, are ya?”

 

Mickey turned toward Enzo who was wearing a shit-eating grin that only widened when Mickey glared at him.

 

There was no heat behind his glare since Enzo’s tone was playful, so a laugh followed soon after when Enzo patted him on the shoulder.

 

“It’s fucking emotional, all right? Fuck you.”

 

Smirk gracing his handsome face, Enzo parted his lips to retort, but Mickey shoved at him, causing the older man to stagger before he regained his footing.

 

“I already know what you’re gonna say.”Mickey said as the two began to walk toward their cars, muttering.”You’re an asshole.”

 

Enzo feigned a grief-stricken look as he fell into step beside Mickey, hands in his pockets.

 

“I know, it keeps me up at night.”

 

Enzo’s playful smile faded as he saw the concern written over Mickey’s face. The older man let out a long sigh, patting Mickey on the shoulder, offering him a lopsided smile.

 

“He’s _your_ son, he ain’t gonna let nobody give him shit. He’ll be kicking ass and taking names just like his papa before you know it.”

 

Enzo acted out punching Mickey in the cheek, earning a swat in response.”Hey, if he’s got your eyebrows he’ll be golden. About those, do you act out the-”

 

Enzo caught Mickey’s hand before the younger man could hit him and he tugged Mickey closer into his side. Mickey scowled at Enzo, but he didn’t make a move to yank his hand back as the two came out onto the sidewalk, turning to make their ways to the car.

 

“Guess you’ve got a point, for _once_. With ‘Lana as his ma, Yev will be cussing out those brats soon enough, and if I teach him my right hook, he’ll be set.”

 

Enzo chuckled, smiling down at Mickey as he eyed his car in front of Mickey’s.

 

”See? Now you’re getting it. Same thing for Emmy, she’s got Sienna blood running through her veins, she’s as tough _and_ beautiful as yours truly.”

 

Mickey joined in on the laughter, meeting Enzo’s hand half way for a high five as they walked down the street.

 

As they engaged in a half-serious conversation, they heard the sound of whispers behind them.

 

They ignored it for a while until Mickey finally got somewhat defensive.The pair stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and rolled their eyes before turning around. Behind them stood two middle-aged women, one with dark hair and the other with blonde.

 

For a while they just stood there, staring at Enzo and Mickey.

 

Until Mickey had enough.

 

“The fuck are you lookin’ at?”

 

The two middle-aged women straightened, eyes widening slightly at their glares.

 

“Are you two here with Emmy and Ye-Ye...”

 

“ _Yevgeny.”_ Mickey cut in with an impatient sigh, hands in his pockets as he nodded.”And, we are, yeah. Why?”

 

The two middle-aged women shared a look, leaning closer, eyes focused on Enzo and Mickey. The brunette women leant as close to the blonde as she could.

 

“That explains the troubling behaviour.”

 

”Uh, we’re not as old and deaf as _you_.”Enzo said, raising his voice just to irk the women, a dark look appearing in his eyes.”Learn how to whisper.”

 

Mickey, rubbing the side of his nose as he started to feel irritated, crossed his arms over his chest defensively.

 

“What behaviour?”

 

“My boy told me that Emmy and your son pushed him down.”

 

“So?”

 

“For no reason.”The woman gritted out at the lack of interest in Mickey’s tone, hands on her hips.

 

“Well your son is a snitch, and it won’t get him far in Southside. Kids fight. Get over it.”

 

“My son doesn’t fight! We only reside in Southside because my husband lost his j-”The woman shook her head, blonde locks flying around and swiping the air.”Your kids are at fault. They raise their fists if something doesn’t go their way!”

 

“Yeah, well, she ain’t my dau-”

 

“This is what happens when _their_ kind gets to raise children!”The brunette hissed to the other woman, enraged as she threw up her hands in despair.”T-They turn into _animals_ without nurture! It’s bad they give the gays marriage, but then it was kids. I’ve said for years it was wrong. What’s next?”

 

Mickey’s mouth snapped shut, and his eyebrows raised as he turned to look at Enzo. He looked almost shocked. He’d had homophobia from men like his father and uncles, but he could pass it off as them being ignorant alpha males that never got with the times. But he’d never directly had it from women, and it honestly surprised him.

 

“They fucking serious?”

 

Enzo shrugged, lips downturned and he crossed his arms over his chest, almost amused.

 

“It plays into my theory that old people are batshit crazy.”

 

The Sienna sighed, shaking his head.”Makes you want to bend the never hitting women rule, doesn’t it?”

 

Mickey just sighed as he turned back to the women who were still ranting and growing more angrier with each word.

 

Mickey listened for a moment until he grew bored and clapped his hands together.

 

“HEY!”

 

They trailed off, eyes wide at the raise of his voice.

 

“Ya finished?”

 

The woman numbly nodded, and Mickey gave her a fake smile before giving her the finger.

 

“ _One,_ if your kid is anything like you, he deserved whatever he got.”

 

He wagged a finger as the brunette opened her mouth to protest.“My boy doesn’t kick someone’s ass if they don’t deserve it, all right? And Emmy, if she’s anything like her brother, she goes by the same rules. That’s right, she ain’t my kid and my son isn’t Enzo’s.”

 

At the word _**‘**_ _brother_ _ **’**_ , Mickey gestured to Enzo who offered a wave, a wolfish grin on his face.

 

“Any kid can be a brat. It ain’t ‘cause of who their parents likes to fuck.”

 

The women looked almost relieved at Mickey’s words.

 

“Y-You’re not one of them?”

 

“No, i’m gay.”Mickey shrugged, smirking as they flinched at the word and he chuckled.”A fag, homo, _a pole smoking queer_ , whatever you wanna fucking call it.”

 

The women winced at his boldness and then turned their gazes to Enzo.

 

“And he-”

 

Mickey rolled his eyes and, just to anger the women further, he stepped closer to Enzo.

 

“He’s my...”Mickey paused, an indecisive look on his face as he brushed the side of his nose with his thumb, clearly uneasy.”Fuck it. He’s my accomplice. That the right word?”

 

Enzo let out a hearty laugh, and he swung his arm over Mickey’s shoulders, pulling the younger man into his side.

 

The women grimaced at the pair, making Enzo’s smile widen.

 

“Like Bonnie and Clyde.”Enzo jested before he pointed to Mickey, looking serious.”You’re Bonnie. You’ve got a better ass then most of the girls i’ve had.”

 

The brunette woman, the mouthy one, gasped in horror at Enzo.

 

“You’ve been with women and men?”

 

At Enzo’s nod, the blonde finally spoke up, eyes narrowed.”Then what are you?”

 

The brunette gave a small smile, looking hopeful.”A nice girl will come along.”

 

It was Enzo’s turn to gape, and he inhaled a huffed laugh, a laugh that made the women shuffle uncomfortably. The two women flushed in a sheepish manner, looking like they wanted to run off.

 

“Whatever. Can you fuck _off_ , please?”

 

Mickey shoved Enzo away playfully, grinning when the older man held a hand over his heart with a sigh.

 

“Where the fuck was I? Right, _two_ ,”Mickey then showed the women his index finger and middle, another sign of his bitterness.”My son has a mother who nurtures the fuck outta him and is probably gonna hunt you down and bury you alive. She’s batshit crazy, but there is nothing she won’t do for that boy. Our son is fucking perfect the way he is.”

 

Mickey then held up another finger, but he didn’t attempt to make it crude as he had before. Instead, he took a step forward toward the women who backed up fearfully. Mickey huffed out a laugh, shaking his head. He wanted desperately to hurt them, not because they were women but because of how ignorant they were.

 

Some people were assholes, despite their gender.

 

“And, _three_.”Mickey let his hands fall by his sides, some of the anger leaving his face as he turned serious.”Even if he _didn’t_ have a mother, he’d still be nurtured and cared for because family ain’t defined by the parents having a pussy or a dick, it’s being loved and having each other’s backs.”

 

Mickey couldn’t resist giving them the finger again as he took a step back.”Don’t feel ‘bad’ for my kid, save it for you own.”

 

Both women gaped at Mickey, both seeming like they wanted to defend themselves but had no clue what to say. Mickey shook his head at them before he scoffed, taking a step forward because he was honestly thinking about calling Svetlana, despite how ill she was.

 

The Milkovich heard Enzo follow him and the curses the usually composed man was muttering.

 

Suddenly, Mickey paused and turned, causing Enzo to almost bump into him.

 

The Milkovich turned around so fast and with an expression that made the woman back up. He didn’t move toward them. Instead, he just gave them a look that was both unreadable and emotional at the same time.

 

“And, just so you know, momma's boy ain’t fucking gay. He's bi- _fucking_ -sexual.”Mickey hissed at the women, pointing over at Enzo.”If you’re gonna be stuck up bitches, at least get your facts _straight_ , all right?”

 

Sending one last glare to the women, Mickey turned back around and walked off, reaching out and grabbing Enzo’s jacket. He gripped the jacket tightly, as if making sure Enzo was near, and pulled the elder man along behind him.

 

“C’mon, momma’s boy, we’re gonna find some asshole to kick the shit out of then getting breakfast.”

 

“Oh, goodie.”

 

Enzo happily let Mickey guide him, and he turned just as the women made their way to their cars. The elder male played with his keys, throwing them up in the air just as they neared the car. He slowed down, making Mickey frown.

 

“This yours? It’s a nice one.”Enzo said, waiting for the women to nod before he pressed the end of his key against the paintwork and dragged it along the side of the car.

 

Both women let out gasps, rushing over to see what he had done and he shrugged when they glared at him.“Oh, i’m sorry. It was the voices! Y’know, the ones that tell me to fuck men.”

 

He turned just in time to witness Mickey’s shoulders shake as he silently laughed before the younger male dragged him along once more. Enzo didn’t stop the sappy smile that appeared as Mickey led him, fingers still curled in Enzo’s jacket.

 

Mickey side glanced Enzo a few times before he finally rolled his eyes and raised his eyebrows.

 

“The fuck you looking at?”

 

As always, Enzo didn’t hide his the fact he’d been staring at Mickey as he fell back into step beside the Milkovich.

 

“You. Apart from my family, nobody’s remembered my sexuality let alone back me up. I’m either half straight, half gay or just a manwhore. That last bit is true, though. I was a manwhore. _Was_.”

 

Enzo’s smile only widened as Mickey’s eyes softened though his fake scowl remained.

 

“Whatever. You can be a dog if you’re gay, straight or bisexual. It’s the _person_ , man, not the sexuality.”

 

Mickey shrugged, chewing the inside of his mouth to fight a smile as he softly added.”You got my back, momma’s boy, I got yours.”

 

They came to a stop at Mickey’s car, the younger man pulling out his keys from his pocket.

 

“Fucking bitches.”

 

The Milkovich glanced over at the women who got into their cars before driving off.”What happened to getting your ass kicked? I remember a time where you kicked the shit out of someone for doing something you didn’t like. Being gay, having glasses or even smiling at you. You fought it out then moved on. I didn’t think we had snobby assholes like that in Southside. The ones who talk behind your back and shit.”

 

“People like that judge what they don’t get. They don’t mind it when it’s not talked about, as long as we know our place. They see gays, lesbians, bisexuals or anything they don’t get and they look to us as if we _owe_ them something. Like we owe them for not being glared at.”

 

“I owe them shit.”Mickey huffed out a loud laugh, clearly still bitter.”I was too busy getting my teeth kicked in from Terry for _walking_ like a fag to be dancing at Pride.”

 

“They prefer to think of it as disgusting and us living in _sin_. They don’t like it if we’re not **‘** acting **’** like **‘** normal **’**.”Enzo shrugged, slicking back loose strands of hair, watching as Mickey cracked his knuckles.”If you’re out and about, taking kids to school or getting fucking, they then think you’re trying to _merge_ with them. You can’t win.”

 

“Just give them the finger, kick the shit out of a few, and move on. Whoever you have in your bed, how you live your life has got fuck all to do with assholes like that.”

 

Enzo shrugged once again, offering Mickey a smile.”Remember that, and you’re set for life. Yev will see that and he won’t give a fuck. He doesn’t anyway ‘cause he sees that you don’t let it get you down.”

 

Mickey stopped pacing a the mention of his son, glancing back at the school.

 

“Yeah, well, he learned that from ‘Lana.”

 

“She’s scary as fuck.”Enzo grinned as he noticed Mickey calming down.”She’ll go to bat for you if anyone else calls you out.”

 

Mickey nodded, knowing the statement was true.

 

Svetlana was a pain in the ass; she insulted Mickey more than she complimented him and vice versa. They bickered like siblings, like _family,_ but he knew she’d beat anyone who spoke shit about him. He’d do the same for her. That was how his family worked, including his siblings.

 

“Talking about scary as fuck, your ma broke a jaw for you.”

 

Enzo’s grin only widened at the mention of his mother.”Yeah, mama doesn't like it when her babies are fucked with.”

 

Enzo straightened, ambling over to Mickey, towering over him as the younger man looked up at him.

 

“Southside’s our bitch, not theirs. They mean shit. There are _more_ people scared shitless to say anything like that to our faces.”

 

“Yeah, and even if they do, we stomp on their faces.”

 

”There’s my warrior.”The older man gave Mickey a succouring pat to the cheek, laughing as Mickey swatted at him.”Thought you’d turned into a bitch.”

 

“Fuck off.”

 

“Nah, you’re stuck with me.”

 

Enzo then gave the younger man a smile that caught Mickey’s attention. His brow furrowed as he gave Enzo a once over, a dozen or so memories flashing in his mind. The smiling, the laughing and even the dating. All he saw was Enzo staying true to his claim. The Sienna male had his back, never asked for anything in return and had waited until Mickey realised that.

 

“ _You’ve got my back.”_

 

_Enzo frowned, almost puzzled why Mickey said those words as if he were only becoming aware of that now._

 

“ _You only realising that now?”_

 

And that’s when he accepted it.

 

Mickey looked away from Enzo, suddenly feeling defensive as he looked around. Usually when he felt something even close to calmness, something bad and fucked up happened.

 

“What the fuck you looking for?”

 

Enzo’s hand unconsciously patted where his weapon was, knowing that Mickey’s senses were rarely wrong. Mickey seemed agitated but determined at the same time.

 

Enzo’s brow furrowed, both bemused and concerned as he looked around, seeing nobody around.”There’s nobody but you and me.”

 

Mickey’s eyes flickered over Enzo’s face, and he drew out a nod, releasing a long breath.

 

He looked as if he’d just uncovered something world changing.

 

“Yeah, _yeah_ ,”Mickey nodded once more, cracking his knuckles as he kept his gaze on Enzo.”just _you and me_ , momma’s boy.”

 

Enzo frowned at the breathy tone in Mickey’s voice, looking even more worried.

 

“Hey, you, all right? What do you need me t-”

 

Enzo was cut off as he was suddenly pulled down, one hand fisting his jacket and the other hand cupping the back of his head.

 

He barely had time to notice Mickey’s eyes flicker over his face once more before the younger man’s lips claimed his own. Despite his many escapades, Enzo had kissed many people in his life, and they were always sloppy, harsh and in the moment. But, apart from _‘him’_ , they’d never meant anything.

 

He’d never experienced stomach fluttering, knees turning to jelly or fireworks.

 

Until then.

 

The entire moment happened no longer than ten seconds but in those seconds so much was revealed and realised.

 

The first brush of lips was swift, as if testing the waters, leaving Enzo half believing that it had been a daydream.

 

But that theory quickly left him as Mickey’s grip tightened on his jacket, pulling him even closer as their lips met once more. Mickey’s lips brushed his for the second time, this time more firmer but still unsteady, as if he were acquainting himself to the feel of Enzo.

 

He seemed to like not only their connected lips but the way they pressed against one another and the younger man allowed himself to relax against Enzo.

 

Then, as Enzo collected himself and began to kiss back, that was when he heard a hum coming from the younger man before he returned the kiss. He clung to the younger man, hand on the back of his neck to keep him close, teeth trapping Mickey’s bottom lip as the two parted for air before the Milkovich male pulled him down once more.

 

The kiss seemed to ignite something, and then it was consuming.

 

The kiss was intense, determined but still gripping.

 

The kiss had been _Mickey_.

 

And, just like Mickey, it had left him in a trance.

 

Snapping out of the daze, the elder man looked down at Mickey, feeling slightly complacent as he noticed the Milkovich’s eyes had darkened, it clear he felt the same.

 

Eyes glazed over, Mickey didn’t resist the dreamy smile that curved up as he, once more, let his eyes flicker over Enzo’s face.

 

“Fuck.”

 

He then blinked, snapping out of his daze, clearing his throat as he wiped a hand down his face. Mickey shifted from foot to food, thumb tapping against his jawline as he thought.

 

Mickey then spoke, voice so low that even Enzo had to focus to hear.“You, uh, you want me?”

 

“Fuck yes.”Enzo vigorously nodded, tongue skimming over his bottom lip.”Why else would I stick around?”

 

“Then it’s sorted.”Mickey mumbled, a broad smile on his face as he gazed at Enzo before giving sa short laugh.”You must be insane.”

 

He then reached up, fingers closing in on each side of Enzo’s face, his fingers digging into the skin and he then pulled the older man down.“Fuck me over, and i’ll do a Sienna and _gouge_ out your fucking eyes.”

 

Enzo cocked his head, fingers curling in Mickey’s lapels. He pulled the younger man closer, eyes turning lighter and his smile genuine.

 

“Wouldn’t dream of it, warrior.”

 

Enzo spoke with utter sincerity, nose brushing Mickey’s, smile curving up into a fond grin. Mickey gave a nod, observing the other men before he allowed a genuine smile to grace his face.

 

“Sono tutto tuo. _ **”**_ _I am all yours._

 

Mickey gave a wolfish smirk, patting Enzo’s cheek.“Fucking right, bitch.”

 

“How the fuck did-”Enzo’s eyes narrowed, puzzled before his eyes then widened.”You’ve been leaning Italian.”

 

Simply shrugging, Mickey rolled his eyes after that, leaning back against his car, eyes then focused on Enzo’s tattoo and the scar down the side of his face, taking advantage of being up close.

 

That was when Enzo suddenly remembered that they were in public. Dots connected in his mind. Mickey being paranoid of someone seeing them.

 

Mickey had kissed him in _public_.

 

Enzo had heard there had been a time where he would kick the shit of anyone who even hinted at Mickey being gay.

 

Mickey had a long way to go before he let his barriers down, he probably never would, but Enzo had noticed he wasn’t as terrified of public touches such as an arm over his shoulder or even a brush of hands with another man anymore.

 

Then again, Mickey was a private person; he didn’t like showing a vulnerable side. He needed to keep an image for all sorts of reasons, just like Enzo did, which was why he had taken a bigger step.

 

It was all about trust. Mickey _trusted_ him.

 

Enzo suddenly felt the urge to punch his fist in the air both proud of Mickey and pleased they’d taken a step forward. But he would never do that because he was Enzo _fucking_ Sienna and he was a _fucking_ badass.

 

“The fuck are you lookin’ at?”

 

Enzo blinked, snapping out of his thoughts and looked back down at Mickey.

 

He didn’t voice them being in public, but he did gesture around them.

 

“Who’s gonna start anything here?”Mickey shrugged, sounding as casual as he could, eyeing the other man.”I know you’ve got my back.””

 

The older man tilted his head once more, observing Mickey before he smiled.

 

“Fuck me! You and Enzo Sienna?”

 

Mickey jumped, startled, on edge and Enzo mirrored him. The two reached for their pocket knives or another weapon that was no doubt on them, looking around for the source of the voice.

 

“The fuck?”

 

A laugh was heard, and Mickey suddenly rolled his eyes, turning around to his car.

 

Enzo followed his gaze, and his eyes landed on Iggy Milkovich whose head was poking out of the back seat of the car. He then looked to Mickey who didn’t seem worried that his brother had seen him with another man, he just seemed pissed that his brother was being a pain in the ass.

 

Mickey’s eyes narrowed, and he glared at his brother, looking tempted to push his head back into the car or drag him out through the window.

 

“The _fuck_ , Ig?”

 

Mickey’s eye almost twitched as he frowned at his brother. “Were you there the _whole fucking time?_ ”

 

“Didn’t want to ruin the moment.”Iggy shrugged, gaze flickering between his brother and Enzo before he yawned.”It’s your fault anyway, big mouth. I was sleeping.”

 

Enzo inconspicuously covered his mouth with the back of his hand as Mickey glared at his brother so harshly that his eyes darkened. Iggy didn’t seem to notice as he casually got comfortable, attention on Enzo.

 

“Enzo, man, how the fuck are you? Didn’t get to ask while we were Christmas shopping, eh?”

 

Enzo took a step forward, hand meeting Iggy’s half way and squeezed it in a friendly manner, patting the other man’s shoulder at the same time.

 

Iggy peered up at him, hissing at the sunlight as he patted their connected hands fondly.

 

“Free man so I can’t complain. How about you?”

 

Iggy raised both eyebrows before nodding back to the car.”I slept in a car last night, what do you think?”

 

Enzo chuckled as he stepped back, leaning against the side of the car.

 

He had always liked Iggy, he wasn’t a saint but neither was he a piece of shit. If you didn’t do him or his loved ones wrong, he was a mellow guy who’s idea of a great night was a pack of smokes, a drink and a girl. He, like Mickey, had to give off an image and walk on eggshells around Terry growing up, hoping to both be ignored or noticed for something other than a beating.

 

Iggy, like Mickey, made the best of his situation. And, going by how he stuck by Mickey after him coming out, he wasn’t a stuck up prick like some of his family.

 

”So this is your new boyfriend? You didn’t tell me.”

 

Mickey just shrugged.”You didn’t ask.”

 

“Whatever.”Iggy gave another chuckle, resting his chin on his arm as he got comfortable.”I should've known, he’s ‘round all the time and you were swearing more than usual. You always act like a bitch whenever he’s ‘round.”

 

Mickey muttered a string of curses underneath his breath, throwing up his hands in frustration.

 

Enzo gave a brought smirk, nudging Mickey with his foot.”Should I be touched that-”

 

“Fuck off.”Mickey cut in, giving Enzo the finger before he turned back to his brother, glaring warningly.“Iggy-”

 

“Don’t blame ya. He’s bad-ass, man, a fuckin’ Southside legend. He’s fucking _INSANE_.”Iggy snorted as he nodded to the Sienna male.”Good one.”

 

Iggy sent his brother a smile that looked something similar to pride before he looked back to Enzo, eyes glancing to his Sienna tattoo.”If I parked my car on the other side of the street, I would’ve bagged him too.”

 

Iggy gave a wide grin to Enzo, raising his eyebrows. Mickey stepped in front of the Sienna, glowering once more. He gave a tight smile to his brother, looking almost threatening.

 

“What the fuck are you doing in the back of my car?”

 

Iggy looked somewhat childish as he laughed, glancing over at Enzo. Going by his smile and fond look as he looked to his brother, it was evident he had riled Mickey up on purpose.

 

He knew Mickey; he was aware that his brother would’ve been defensive, so the best way to get over that was a distraction.

 

“ _Our_ family car.”Iggy corrected, pausing to give a sleepy yawn before he wiped a hand down his face.”It’s the only thing that was passed down.”

 

Mickey released a long breath, arms crossing and he brushed his thumb over his chin, another fidgety thing he did whenever he was either uncomfortable or annoyed.

 

"That doesn't explain shit."

 

“I had a fight with my girl; she kicked me out, so I slept in your car because you’re now an asshole who locks the doors.”Iggy simply said, giving a one-shouldered shrug.”What the big deal?”

 

Mickey just stared at his brother, eyes narrowed and still looking irritated.

 

He shrugged off questioning why his son hadn’t mentioned his uncle crashing in the back seat, but then again Yev usually fell asleep on the way to school.

 

Besides, even if he did notice Iggy, he already knew that his uncle wasn’t the most conventional of people, that’s why he adored Iggy so much.

 

“She’ll come round looking for me, and i’m thinking if I dodge her long enough she’ll think i’m dead. She’ll go batshit crazy and blame herself for tossing me out.”

 

Iggy carried on, a look on his face that mirrored that proved his plan was foolproof.”Maybe forget me accidentally getting into bed with her mother and all will go back to normal. What do you think?”

 

Enzo and Mickey both gaped at Iggy, the two both bemused _and_ somewhat impressed. Iggy’s smile widened, and he drummed his hands against the car door, clearly excited about his plan.

 

“Ig, what the-You know what?”Mickey held a hand out, as if he could fight off any more of Iggy’s batshit ideas.”I’m not in the mood to deal with your shit.”

 

Mickey then looked to Enzo, thinking for a moment before he spoke.”We’re taking your car, momma’s boy, we’re coming back to the same place anyway. I’m fucking hungry.”

 

Iggy perked up, almost salivating at the thought of a fulfilling breakfast.

 

“There’s gonna be food?”

 

Mickey glared at his brother before a smirk graced his face.“Nobody invited _you_ , asshole.”

 

“Oh, is this a _date_ , then?”

 

Mickey opened his mouth to hurl back a curse word before he simply rolled his eyes.

 

Iggy caught keys when they were tossed to him, moving back to open the door so he could get out.

 

Mickey didn’t even say goodbye, having had enough of his brother’s antics. He’d go to bat for his brother, but there was only so much Iggy someone could take.

 

Mickey softly pushed Enzo toward his car, following behind him.“C’mon.”

 

“Oh, look at you!”Enzo started in a teasing tone, glancing back at Mickey.”All excited about a breakfast date.”

 

Mickey scowled up at the older man, fingers grabbing at his jacket again to drag him behind him once more.

 

“Shut the fuck up.”

 

Iggy got out of the car, stretching his long legs as he stretched, yawning loudly.

 

“Have fun on your date, bro!”

 

A lopsided grin appeared on his face as his eyes followed the two other men, noticing Mickey relaxing as he stood closer to Enzo.

 

“Remember, no putting out unless he buys you something pretty first!”

 

Iggy’s response was the middle finger from both Mickey and Enzo, and he laughed loudly as he got into the Milkovich car.

 

"Fuck you too, asshole!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked the new chapter, i rewrote the kiss part over and over again, but i'm not sure how i feel about it.
> 
> I'M SO SORRY I WAS GONE SO LONG! 
> 
> I'm so mad at myself, but i didn't stop trying to write. I have really bad writer's block, and it got so bad with this story that i sit for ages to try and write something. I didn't want to write something quickly so that i could update. I love this story, so i didn't want to post inadequate. 
> 
> I hope a long chapter made up for it so please forgive me!
> 
> Again, i hope you liked their first kiss--please don't hate me if it sucked--but either way i'm happy they got there. It took a while because i don't want their relationship to be unconvincing, if that's the right word, i want it to be something special, a bond that isn't just based on lust.
> 
> Even though it's a fic, Mickey needs love because he's precious. 
> 
> Anyway, let me know if you liked it. :)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it didn't suck and if someone did like it, please let me know.


End file.
